How did this happen?
by AprilSky
Summary: Inspired by TV drama “Lost in Austin” Bethany is a normal teenage girl, completely in love with the Twilight series. What if one day she was to find herself IN the book? Click title For Full Summery Becuase this one sucks xD
1. Chapter 1

((Inspired by TV drama "Lost in Austin")) Bethany is a normal teenage girl, completely in love with the Twilight series. Her brother is going through hard times and she can't be bothered with school. She just wishes that he life was like an adventure, a story to call her own. What if one day that happened? What if she storms out of class only to find her self in the world of Vampires and Werewolves? With Edward reading her mind, she is in trouble. He doesn't understand how she knows so much about all of them! Bella looks after Bethany and decides to ignore Edward but we all know how the story goes, right? – What if it went wrong? How will Bethany make sure that Bella and Edward stay the most romantic couple of all time?!

_--_

_Jacob looked at me and frowned. He wiped his fingers across my cheek, catching the tears there._

"_You're not supposed to be the one crying Bella"_

"_Everyone cries at weddings," I said thickly._

"_This is what you want, right?"_

"_Right."_

"_Then smile"_

_I tried. He laughed at my grimace._

"_Im going to remember you like this. Pretend that…"_

"_That what? That I died?"_

_He clenched his teeth. He was struggling with himself—With his decision to make his presence here a gift and not a judgement._

_I could guess what he wanted to say._

"**Bethany!"** a voice boomed up the stairs, "**If you don't get up right this minute im going to come up there and drag you to school my self!"**

God.. Why are parents always in a rush? Its only school.

I put my precious book "Breaking Dawn" down unwillingly, before finally shoving it into my school bag. Is it me or are the books getting bigger and bigger every time? If I could sit here all day reading the series, believe me I would.. Even if I have read them five times each..

I hurriedly get changed into some jeans and a top, tie my short blonde hair into a scruffy ponytail and there you go. Im ready. Okay so maybe im not Barbie but I mean, who would get all dressed up for school? Its not Like Edward Cullen is going to be sat next to me, or Jacob black is going to teach me to ride a motorbike.

But just thinking their names makes my heart beat faster. I know I know, im 16 I should be over the whole "Why can it be real" But seriously.. Why cant it?!

As I walk out of my room I bump into my older brother, his hair is a mess but in an almost stylish way and his jeans hang loosely around his waist. Nathan. Not that he gets called that at school. No. He name is "Emo" but I mean come on! A few lads noticed scars on his arm in P.E, I have asked him about it but he just lies – saying that he scraped his arm on the door or something. Just because im his little sister doesn't mean im stupid. The real reason is Tiffany. The stupid blonde, big boobs, long legs Tiffany. She has messed him around so many times, Im getting really worried about him.

"You gonna stand there all day?" He muttered, black circles under his eyes. "Your late"

I glance at my watch and notice I have literally 5 minutes to get to school.

"Aww Crap.." I sighed "Would ya give me a lift?

Nathan's 19 - he doesn't have the best car in the world but who cares? It gets you from A to B.

"Sure" he replies sleepily and for a moment I consider that im probably safer taking the bus..

The schoolyard is empty, everyone is already in class and im late. My brother would be too; only he is in 6th form and doesn't have to be in school till 10:30! Lucky for some. Im never staying in school, I want to do something with my life, I hate things being the same everyday.

Sometimes I wish I could have my own adventure, like Bella.

"Late again Bethany White" Mrs…Mrs.. Mrs What-ever-her-name-is says as I creep into the room.

I stand still as the whole class turns to look at me, wishing I could turn back around and walk straight back out of the door I reply "Sorry Miss…" I cant even think of an excuse..

"Sit down" she sighs and I take my seat at the back of the class, noticing that if I threw my book forward it would hit Tiffany-the-Barbie right in the back of the head.

That's right. Tiffany is in MY class. And my brother often asks me if she has said anything to me. Who is he kidding? Her and me are on two different ends of the social ladder – Her being at the top.

"As you all know class, Romeo and Juliet are the most famous couple in history.." the teacher blabs on.

Im tempted to yell _"Yeah but they died at, what, they age of 15? Bella and Edward are going to live forever, surely that has to be more romantic?!"_

Everyone gets out their huge copy of the book and I quickly sneak "Breaking Dawn" in front of it so it looks like im reading Romeo and Juliet but really im in a completely different world.

"No." he finally answered. "But I'll see you this way in my head. Pink cheeks. Heartbeat .Two left feet. All of that."

_I deliberately stomped on his foot as hard as I could._

_He smiled "that's my girl"_

_He started to say something else and then snapped his mouth closed. Struggling again, his teeth gritted against the words he didn't want to say._

_My relationship with Jacob used to be so easy. Natural as breathing. But since Edward had come back into my life, it was a constant strain. Because – in Jacob's eyes – by choosing Edward, I was choosing a fate worse than death, or at least equivalent to it._

"_what is it, Jack? Just tell me--_

"Beth would you like to come back to planet earth?" I heard a voice say, I looked up and everyone was staring at me again. Apparently I has been asked to read and not heard.. The class had been sat there watching me.. Of course I went bright red.

"If Romeo and Juliet isn't good enough for you in my lesson I would rather you left." She said in a snobbish voice.

"She probably is reading some baby fairytale, Oh my god. Breaking dawn?" Tiffany said grabbing my beloved book from me.

A group in the corner burst out laughing "Oh my god that's about vampire and wolves, My Kid sister is reading it!"

I don't know what rating the book is but it can't be for kids! Im dying to correct them and tell them that it's 'Werewolves' not wolves but I decide against it. Snatching my book back I grab my bag, my face is as red as a tomato and knowing that is making me go redder!

I swing the door open and slam it shut quickly behind me, feeling dizzy and ill. Leaning against the cold wall im finally being able to breath. That was embarrassing..

The corridors were empty.. But.. Different? Were they always like this? I don't remember the displays on the walls, they are different colours and the floor has changed. Where am I?

I turn around again, preparing to walk back into the classroom and to get laughed at, but as I cautiously open the door, the room has changed. The desks are different and im sure these people weren't in my class. Then I notice a certain pupil. He was beautiful, his skin like marble, his hair a gorgeous bronze colour. His golden topaz eyes looked up at me curiously as I thought about him.

There was no doubt about it, I was standing a few feet away….. From Edward Cullen.

--

Thanks for reading 3

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Ty for my Review It really means a lot to me :)

Also happy that 3 people Alerted it on the first day Thanks!

--

Chapter 2

I stood in the doorway, Frozen.

What was going on? Was I dreaming? This cant be real!

Edward stared at me, skimming through each one of my thoughts like a book, looking for an interesting fact to read.

Edward Cullen was **actually** reading my mind. Its like a celebrity signing your head or something!

I didn't know what to think next, all I could focus on was Edwards's stone-like face. His facial features had become more ridged, like he was angry and confused. His eyes were darkening.. I thought that only happened when he was hungry?

Suddenly I realised. Im just a normal girl to him! I shouldn't know this type of stuff about him!

"Please take your seats" The professor made me jump. In the book there was only one seat left, and that was next to Edward. I would love to sit with him and ask him a million questions but right now I wanted to run away.

He just sat there. Glaring at me. Perhaps looking through my head to find out everything I knew, but of course he couldn't know what I knew unless I thought it… It's getting confusing.

I recited the Alphabet backwards whilst the teacher carried another table into the room.

"I didn't know we had **two **new comers today" he said smiling.

I wasn't sure what to think right now and I just smiled back dumbly, currently stuck at T.

Bella walked into the room as I sat down in my chair. If this was real I wanted to run but if I woke up I knew I would probably cry that it wasn't real.. What do I do?!

Edwards hand turned into a fist as Bella sat next to him, his eyes practically black.

Of course. Her smell is irresistible to him isn't it? He's a vampire so obviously this is hard for him right now.

Suddenly he spun around to face me, Disturbed about how I know so much. I mean, he has to protect hismelf and his family doesn't he?

But why did my table have to be right behind theirs?!

Bella tried to make conversation as Edward turned back around but, like what should have happened, he doesn't talk much and eventually she gives up, this must be alot for him, Realising some randomer (me) knows his secret and suddenly Bella turning up! Geezz.. And i thought **my** lesson's were hard.

The lesson is a blur. It's not my lesson, its not my life, its not my world. Im not even sure if I should be happy or scared. I mean, this was my dream come true..So why does it seem like a nightmare?

It's the end of class and I haven't written a single thing down, its hard to concentrate when your singing every song you have ever known in your head, to stop a certain somebody from listening to anymore information you might spill!

Im waiting for him to rush out of class, to leave Bella, To get away from her.

My plan is: to wait until everyone is gone, then im going to storm out of the class and slam the door, perhaps somehow I will end up back in my own world.

But he isn't moving. He's packing up his things so slowly even Bella has left now, That wasn't meant to happen! She's meant to be curious about him!

Suddenly I quickly change my plan and shove everything into my bag, only a few people are left in the class and there is no way I want to be here alone with him!

I practically run out of the door, forgetting my plan to slam in all together, when I realise that he can move faster than light..

Crap. I have to stop thinking so loud. Im yelling at my self in my head. I hope he thinks im just mentally insane.. Perhaps I should whisper.

I escape through a fire exit and im about to turn the corner to go to the car park where plenty of people are when I feel a hand on my shoulder; I turn around to see Edwards's angry face.

His hair looks like he had just woken up (Which may I add is impossible because he doesn't sleep) and his eyes are Dark with curiosity. He practically slams me against the wall of the school with one hand. I cringe as a slight pain shoots up my back.

"How do you know so much?!" He says through gritted teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the Reviews!!

* * *

I stood there frozen. His eyes were as black as coal and he was obviously extremely distressed.

But what could I say? The worst thing that could happen would be if he bit me but that's all I ever wanted whilst I read the books! Mind you. He could kill me..

But lets not put that thought into his head!

"I..er…" I stumbled to find the right words when my mind flickered to Alice. "Im like Alice!" his fingers were digging hard into my shoulders and I was so sure they were going to be huge purple bruises there if I survived this..

"What?" He hissed again.

"Im like Alice, I can see things others cant.." I muttered, okay I was lying but I couldn't really explain the whole 'I read about you all' Thing could I?

The only thing I have to concentrate on is keeping my mind blank so he doesn't realise!

….

God it's hard trying not to think..

….

"Then why do it?" He said, his voice slightly more relaxed.

I looked away, "Erm." _change the subject!_ "Could you let me go?"

I wriggled away from his grip but he still stood in front of me, clearly he wasn't finished interrogating me.

"So you can see the future?" He asked, his eyes were still pitch black but at least he wasn't hissing anymore.

"I cant see the future, I can only see things that people know.." Which is sort of true in this case!

"But your human?"

Crap..

"Yea" I say lamely, ill have to explain that one later..

"There she is!!" A loud squeal broke the tension as a small girl jumped around the corner. Alice. "I've been looking for you!"

She took my wrist and pulled me away from Edward.

"Edward have some manners! How can you do this to our guest?"

"Our guest?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, our guest. Carlson wants to talk to her" She started pulling me towards the car, I noticed Rosalie staring at me..With a slight twinge of hatred in her eyes. Emmett was stood there too, but Jasper was no where to be seen.

"Wait.." I tried to stop but Alice kept pulling me along, "What's going on?"

She stopped suddenly and turned around so fast I nearly fell over,

"You don't have anywhere to go right?" She smiled. She knew. Alice knew that I was a stranger here but could she possibly know about the book? "Know don't think of how you got here or why you are here, we don't want Edward going even more insane do we?" She whispered quickly.

I often wondered if Alice knew about Bella from the start.. I'll have to ask her later.

Rosalie's eyes didn't lift from me, and even though Emmett smiled, you could see that he was a bit troubled.

Alice skipped to their side and held the car door open for me.

Wait.. No. No no no! Im not sitting in a car with four vampires! Three of which don't like me!

"That's not true" Edward says, clearly more relaxed "You just gave us a fright"

Hmmm.. I doubt Rosalie is going to put it down as 'a bit of a fright'

"Jump in" Alice said cheerfully.

I stand there, not sure whether to run or not. If I run they couldn't run super fast because there are other people here and they don't want people knowing do they?

I'll count to three and then run… Back into school! That's it!

1….2… "I wouldn't" I hear Alice and Edward say at the same time as they hiss something at Emmett.

He steps forward, and what I 'knew' about him was right, he's tall and looks scarily strong. "Now are you getting in the car willingly or…" He doesn't finish the sentence and its clear that he joking but somehow I can't laugh!

I swear im being kidnapped by Vampires…


	4. Chapter 4

Next Chapter!

Edward: "Took you time!"

Me: "Bite Me" .

* * *

So now what do I do? I either get in the car with a bunch of vampire or run and…. be forced to get into the car with a bunch of vampires..Hm.. Not many options.

"Bethany!" I suddenly hear a voice; I spin round to notice Bella waving at me.

Now im confused.. What is she doing here? How does she know me?

"I've been trying to find you! You said we would go round mine after school..You know, so I could help you catch up?" She said, although she was right about one thing.. She can't lie. Her cheeks were burning up slightly.

I suddenly realise that she is saving me! Either that or I made plans without knowing!

"Sorry!" I reply quickly and start backing away from the ca towards her "I forgot I made plans. Will have to chat some other time" I smile innocently, they wont try and stop me whilst Bella is around. And Edward will want to be far away from her incase he bites her.

Rushing towards Bella, without waiting for a reply from the vampire family, I whiz round the corner towards her truck.

"Thanks" I whispered.

"Are you okay?" She truly did seem concerned "Sorry if im being nosy but you looks a bit uncomfortable with that lot."

"Yeah.." I reply, not really wanting to go into the topic incase I let anything slip!

"Anyway I can drop you off home" she smiles, and I know why everyone likes her at school, she's so friendly! I wonder if Mike has started stalking her yet…

"Where do you live?" She interrupts my thoughts.

Oh.. Where do I live? 'Not in this dimension' im tempted to add but we might leave that for now..

"I don't live around here, I was meant to be staying at an aunts but they don't live here anymore.." I lie, making it up as I go along "I only got here this morning so I thought I might as well go into school"

She looks at me sympathetically for a moment.. God she's gullible isn't she? So innocent yet this girl in front of me has a child with a vampire.. Weird.

"You could stay at mine until you sort things out?" She suggests and Im suddenly exited. I get to have a sleep over with Bella Swan! All my questions can be answered!.. Except for all the vampirey ones for now..

"Are you sure?" I ask, I cant just randomly stop at some strangers house can I? Why would she let some random girl she doesn't know into her house?

"Positive.. I have some questions for you if that's okay?" She says but doesn't wait for my reply before walking towards the van.

I follow, glancing over my shoulder to see the Cullen family staring at me.

* * *

Pwease Review )


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it was such a short chapter!

Alice: "I told you that people would talk about how short it was.."

Me: Well ill write more this time. Okay?

Edward: "Im getting bored.."

Me: "Edward?"

Edward: "Hmmm?"

Me: Shuddup .

* * *

God Bella's truck is old! She was right about how much it jumped about! I must have so many bruises…

I stare up at the house, which I have longed to live in for years.

"You coming in?" Bella laughs slightly as she notices that im just standing there.

"Sorry!" I stumble "Just a bit day dreamy.." Which isn't a lie. I still can't believe im here!

Charlie's car isn't here yet, perhaps he is working?

"Ill make up a bed on the floor for me" Bella says as we walk into her room.

"Its fine ill sleep on the floor!" I reply, but im still curious to why she is being so kind, she doesn't even know me!

"If your sure" She shrugs and sits on the pillows on the floor.

"Can I ask you a question?" I mumble, a bit shy.

"Sure"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I start but a few more question pop into my head "And how come you're letting me, a stranger, stay in your house?"

Bella doesn't answer for a few seconds.

"Its silly.. But the truth is I have been having these weird dreams about you." She finally replies.

"About me?!" I exclaim.

"Yeah.. its been going on for weeks now and when you walked into the classroom today I was so shocked." She laughs slightly as if she thinks it's a stupid thing to say but I can tell she is a bit curious about it.

How strange.. "What happens in the dreams?" I ask curiously.

"Well, in one of them its like you're my sister or something. Because you know everything about me."

Crap..

"And in another we are in the woods near here and there's a black figure stood behind you, like your protecting me from it..and all I can hear is hissing" she pauses.

God. Even in real life Bella's dreams mean something! Not sure about that second one though.. hmm..

"Its silly isn't it?" She laughs "I just wanted to talk to you about it, that's why I invited you over"

"Cool" I reply, "Maybe we are long lost sisters or something" We both laugh at the little remark and I know it was a stupid thing to say but what else could I say?

'Oh yeah I read a book about you and would love to have your life' Maybe not..

I hear the front door close and Bella gets up "Charlie's home" She sighs, and we both walk downstairs to meet him.

Bella explains that we were close friends when we were little and it's 'amazing' how we both go to the same school now. She said he would be a bit curious if she was letting a stranger stay.

I watch a rugby match with Charlie whilst Bella makes tea. I offered to help (Even though I cant even make a microwave meal without something going wrong!) But she said it was okay.

Im glad I had watched rugby with my brother before I came here otherwise I would have no idea what was going on! Plus Charlie and me have become quite good friends! Like how him and Alice do!

After tea me and Bella go back upstairs, she lends me an old shirt and shorts to sleep in and we talk until about midnight.

"…And in another one I feel like Im burning! Im lying down and I can't move or open my eyes but I just feel like someone has set me on fire!" She carries on about her dreams. I wonder why it doesn't mention these in the book because if she puts her dreams in the right order and adds a few things then she basically has her life planned out in front of her!

I pretend to shiver "That's scary!"

"I know! That's what I thought at first but for some reason I don't scream.."

I stay silent. Im terrified of letting any tiny piece of information slip. Which is extremely hard because I would love to have a good gossip about Edward!

"We better get some sleep" She says at last and gets into her bed. "Thanks for stopping over, I felt so lonely when I came here"

"Thanks for letting me stay!" I reply, im tempted to hug her and cry 'don't worry everything will be okay' for some reason.

I turn the light off and climb back into my sleeping bag when it suddenly goes cold. I wrap myself up more tightly but still something's not right…

Something's.. Not… Right..

I wake up a few hours later and listen to the rain hitting the roof. Bella is tossing in her sleep and I remember about how the rain annoys her. But that feeling is still there!

What is it? Its like something is out of place. Like when your all alone and you think someone is in the room with you..

Oh god.

'Someone is in the room with you'

…W-when was the first time Edward spied on Bella?

Okay im being stupid, I laugh in my head. Its probably just because im sleeping in a different dimension!

And anyway. If it were Edward I could think, "_Is anyone there"_ and he would reply--

"Yes".

* * *

Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter! =]

* * *

"Oh My God!"I hiss a little louder than had hoped , I sit up in a flash, my heart beating so fast it felt like it would explode.

_What are you doing here?! _I think…well… Yell in my head. I always thought it was slightly pervy how he watched her as she slept!

"Who says im watching her?" I here the voice come from the shadows again.

Huh?.. B..but.. Hm.. Lost for words.

"But that's what you do!" I reply, whishing I knew where he was. Its awful knowing someone is there but not knowing where they are.

I pull the sleeping bag up against me, squishing my eyes as tight as they will go so I can just wake up and find out that im dreaming and that im still sound asleep in my little sleeping bag…

I open one eye slightly, I wonder if he is still—

"Arrgghh!" I squeal and sit back, Edward is sat right in front of me, how didn't I hear him move?!

Looking at the little smirk forming in the corner of his mouth I think he might be enjoying bullying me!

"What do you want?" I whisper, wondering how Bella hasn't woken up yet. Plus I'm trying not to think of how much I have wished for this scenario forever. But to be honest it's kind of creepy, and he's meant to be focused on **Bella!**

"Just to talk" he says smoothly, I see a tiny glint of hazel where the light outside reflects onto his eyes.

"Oh and that couldn't wait until school?" I snap back sarcastically.

He laughs quietly and for some reason it sounds evil – not the whole 'im going to murder you' evil but more of a ' little scary child giggling in the corner' Evil.

"I would have thought you would have known I was coming, since you know so much" His voice sails through the air.

"Well obviously I didn't, I thought it was well further into the B— " Hm.. _Not book_. "Future. You know, when you started coming here"

"I see" Is all he adds.

Oh for goodness sake. This is weird.

"You've calmed down a bit" I whisper shyly, remembering the scary blackness off his eyes at school.

I notice him wince a bit as I remember, as if he was embarrassed about it.

"I've spoken to a few members of my family, they don't think you're a threat. Also they are very curious, as am I." He pauses for a second "We have never met anyone like you, who is human yet has powers.."

Ah.. Maybe ill explain that one later…

"Didn't Alice see me coming?" I ask curiously.

"She didn't mention anything this morning but all she keeps saying is "Now I know her whole Story" and when I try to read her thoughts she just thinks about every piece of clothing in her wardrobe"

Ha! That's soooo like Alice! Wait.. She knows my _Story_? What a weird word to use..

Uh oh. Does she know her life is a story? But it wouldn't be to them would it? Oh my god its too early in the morning! Im so confused!

"Me too" Edward smirks "All I got then was 'Story'"

Oh crap. "Oh ermm.. I was just wondering what Alice meant. That's all" I reply.

The clock next to the bed reads '4:20am' and im starting to recover from the shock of Edward being here.

"Your tired" He says, "Ill go"

I want to sit and talk all night but already my eyelids are closing.

"I'll see you at school, I have a few more questions, also im going to sit next to you – since no one sits there anyway" He smiles, almost evilly.

**What?! **

"No, you cant, you have to sit next to Bella! That's how it goes!" I almost yell, fully awake now.

But he's getting up and heading to wards the window, "Tough" He smiles and climbs onto the windowsill.

"Wait!" I yell, getting up and tripping over the sleeping bag at the same time. "Wait! You have to sit with Bella! You apologize tomorrow!"

He has already landed on the floor so silently I almost think he isn't there.

"The Apology is crucial!" Im still yelling, long after he has run off. "You'll Ruin everything!" I call. He has super hearing. He will hear me… Whether he likes it or not!

"Bethany?" Bella is sat up, rubbing her eyes and staring sleepily at the clock. "What's wrong?"

"Oh sorry!" I say quickly, shutting the window. "Im just… sleep walking.. I do that a lot. Sorry, my dreams always seem so real" I laugh stupidly, making up any old excuse.

"Okay well.." She yawns and lies back down, the only words I manage to hear are "See… Morning."

"Night" I reply and get back into my sleeping bag but no matter how many hours go by, no matter how many times I turn over, I cant sleep.

When Edward apologizes to Bella in the story its what brings them together, its what starts it all! He has to sit next to her!

What am I going to do?

* * *

Please Review!! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's taken me ages to write the next chapter!

Thanks for the reviews =]

* * *

Bella wakes up happily, although she said she had awful dreams, I hadn't slept since Edwards little visit, how could I?

"Are you okay?" Bella asks, concerned "You a little quiet this morning"

"Oh im just a bit sleepy" I reply faking a yawn.

Okay so I have it all planned out, im going to get rid of any chair that is next to be in class, then Edward wont be able to sit next to me. Or I can make a fool of my self and throw a fit saying that I want to have the table to myself, which then hopefully the professor will move Edward and he will be forced to sit next to Bella and the story can continue! Perfect!

...Apart from the whole 'Making a fool of my self' thing but, hey.

Bella pulls up into the car park and I notice some of the kids still smirking at her truck, God cant they get a life?

A shiver suddenly shoots up my back and makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up, hmmm.. I spin round and noticed Edward staring straight at me, his 'family' are talking to him but he's obviously not paying any interest.

I give him a blank, maybe a little bit angry, look and point at Bella behind her back. He just shakes his head slightly and I swear I see him smile.

Why does he have to be so perfect? Believe me, if Bella weren't here, I would be his wife by now! Whether he liked it or not!

Bella and me are getting on like sisters, she's such a nice person, how could I steal Edward away from her?

I arrive at class before everyone else, telling Bella that I have to go talk to the teacher, I move the stool that is next to mine to the back of the class and shove it behind a cupboard.

"You really don't like me do you?" I hear a laugh, spinning round I notice Edward leaning against my table.

Ah.

"Its not that!" I start, but I don't even know how to finish, its getting annoying – him reading my mind an all.

"So what is it?" He says sitting down on a stool---

Hey wait a minute! I look behind the cupboard and the stool has gone.

Oh come on, you cant be **that** fast!

He chuckles slightly and my heart beats faster, did he have to be so gorgeous?

I notice that he smiles at that comment.

Bugger.

Z Y X W V… I can't even remember the Alphabet backwards.

Random people start walking into class so I return to my desk but I refuse to sit down.

Actually, him reading minds could be an advantage, I can tell him what to do without even having to open my mouth..

'_Edward, go sit with Bella' _I think with a serious voice.

He just glances at me and starts getting his books out.

'If you don't ill cause a fuss, ill get one of them "Day light" lights and shine it at you!" I don't even know if that would work but it's worth a try!

He still doesn't move, I notice his eyes aren't as Gold as they used to be.. He's.. Hungry? Ah ha!

I grab the scissors from the draw in the desk.. Even though the thought of hurting your self like this makes me want to be sick. My brother used to self-harm, I don't know if he still does… But I don't want to screw this story up!

I cant be the one to ruin Twilight.

He looks at me seriously; he knows he wouldn't be able to control himself if there is blood near him.

Sighing, he grabs his things and practically throws them on the table next to Bella, making her jump a mile.

Thank god for that.

The lesson is boring, wait let me correct that, the lesson is **very** boring.

My page is full of random doodles and I have given up paying attention so I stare out the window for a while. The clouds are moving fast and little patches of blue sky grow and shrink back to the depressing grey.

But the patches of sunlight are growing, Wow this might be the first time there has ever been sun in Forks!

Uh oh.

I look at Edward; why wont he read my thoughts at crucial times?

'You do know that the clouds are disappearing?' I whisper in my head, but he just looks at me blackly, hmmm perhaps I was too vague. 'The sun will come out soon!'

Which for some reason reminds me of ' the sun will come out, tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar.. Something or other'

He looks out the window and he too finally notices the sunlight travelling along the floor.

The bell rings to tell us its lunchtime – which isn't the best thing that's ever happened since now people are going to be everywhere!

Edward is still, too still. Thinking.

How are we going to sneak him out and get him home without anyone noticing how sparkly he is?!

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Sorry it was short! xx


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this has taken me so long to write! I wont bore you with my excuses that Christmas was Mayhem!

Just wanted to say thanks to those who reviewed! It really makes my day! ^^

* * *

"So what's your plan?" I hissed as everyone left the classroom, it had taken me a while to convince Bella that I was going to catch her up and just needed to write down a few more notes.

My whole plan of 'Get them together' wasn't working out too well!

"Edward, remember to breathe" I say noticing that he hasn't moved an inch, its not like he **has** to breathe but oh well.

"Where is Alice and everyone?" I ask, wondering how they are all going to get out.

"They didn't come in today" He replied quietly, eyes focused on the window.

Huh???

"Why? Are they Ok?" its not like them to be separated..

"Alice predicted sunlight."

I let my hands fall and hit the table with a loud thud.

"Then why did you come in?!" I practically shouted, why was he being so _stupid_?!

"I had to see you"

Bu—Wha—Huh?!

Hm.. Okay that's a bit awkward…

"Edward" I reply gently, his eyes locking with mine. "Oi. Stop that look"

"What look?" He said and in practically half a second he was infront of me, I stepped back, tripping over my stool.

He grabbed my arm and held me up.

My heartbeat wont slow down, is it me or is the room spinning? Am I dreaming?

No! Stop this. I wont be the one to break up the whole Bella and Edward relationship!

I snatch my arm away and barge past him, refusing to look at him anymore.

If he was going to be like that – Oh how I had dreamed he would be like that! – then he could do this alone!

I walked out of the class and stomped through the empty corridor, my footsteps echoing.

It's strange when all I had ever wanted was to be near him, to be Bella and now I refuse to let myself fall for him. Talk about self-discipline!

My footsteps eventually grow softer and slower..

I can't leave him here like that – can I?

I force my self to turn around and walk back into the class, feeling like im giving up.

Opening the door, I still don't want to look at him, so I simply babble "Edward. Look, I'll help you get out of here but after that----"

I glance around.

People are staring at me, trying not to laugh. Some are just laughing their heads off.

What's going on? Wait… They are…

"What a weirdo" Tiffany giggled to her friends. "Who's Edward? And imaginary friend?"

Rushing back out of the room I slam the door behind me once again. Leaning against the wall I try to come to terms with what just happened.

Im back in my old school. What happened?! How did I get back here?

What if it was all my imagination? What if it wasn't real?

Tearing open my school bag I rip out the notepad I had been writing on in the class I was in when I noticed the sunlight. Sure enough my doodles where still all over the page.

But how do I get **back**?

Oh my god..

Edward will think I have just disappeared.

**Oh my god!**

He's still in the school and the sunlight is everywhere!

I feel dizzy, the room is spinning again but in a more scary way, like im lost and everything is going dark. I cant breathe properly..

I fall to the cold floor. Too many thoughts are rushing around in my head, was it real? How am I going to help Edward?, how am I going to explain why I walked into class talking to someone who isn't there?, How am I going to get back?

_Okay breathe Beth. _

I sit up straight but still propped up against the wall, I don't move an inch until the corridor has stopped spinning and my breathing is back to normal.

After that I get up and survey the door that took me to Forks in the Forks place – and brought me back.

It's just a normal door!

I wonder whether I should simply walk through it again.

I might as well try.

Opening the creaky door slightly I peer in and curious faces stare back at me.

"Bethany White." I hear a voice that sounds like nails down a chalkboard and instantly know its miss-whats-her-name. "Please make your mind up whether you want to be in this class or not."

_Bugger_. I shut the door once again.

Tears are practically running down my cheeks now, I don't want to stay here anymore; I don't want to make a fool of myself **again. **Iv done that enough times today!

I slam my back against the wall and slide down until im sat on the floor, that may I add looks like it hasn't been cleaned in ages.

What if that was it? What if that was my only chance at my fantasy world and now its gone? I wasted it?

_I should have kissed Edward._

No! Shut up little voice!

I wrap my arms around my knees and bury my face in my arms; I can't even stop the tears dripping into my lap anymore. I can't believe I wasted my only chance..

* * *

Sorry it was the Crappiest Chapter ever!

- April


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry sorry sorry I haven't written in ages!! Really sorry .

Thanks to all my reviewers =]

Sorry it's a short chapter – ill make the next one longer I promise! =]

* * *

_Pull your self together _that annoying little voice told me, and rather than sitting here arguing with my self I decided to get up.

Wiping my eyes (and hopefully the black smudges of eyeliner) I put my hand on the door handle.

Just staying there for a few seconds, praying with every little bit of hope I had left, I closed my eyes so tight it hurt before opening the door once again.

I don't care if I was going to look like an idiot infront of my class – I had to try.

I stepped into the room, not knowing who was going to be there or where I was going to end up. Leaning my back on the door to close It I slowly opened my eyes.

Only to see Edward sat on a desk staring out of the window, deep in thought.

"Edward!!" I practically screamed before springing towards him, and let me just say that for a vampire he really doesn't have good reflexes when he's concentrating.

I ended up clinging onto him as we fell off the desk and onto the floor.

"Owww.." I smiled, okay I had hit my head on a table leg but I was so happy right now I could cry.

Turning over to face him I noticed his eyes had gone black. That scary black that made your whole body freeze.

In a flash he was at the other side of the room, facing the wall. Leaning his arm above his head.

"Sorry!" I said in a shaky voice. "I didn't.. I forgot.."

"Shh.." He replied as I just sat there in silence. "Just stop thinking about it"

Me stop thinking about it? Shouldn't he be the one stopping thinking about it?

Ohhh.. The whole 'I can read your thoughts thing' Hm..

"Im okay now" he turned around, his eyes back to the golden hazel that im pretty sure most fan girls have been imagining since they first read about him.

"Its gone" He said softly.

"Good" I said rather relived that I wasn't going to be lunch.. Actually would I really mind?…

"I meant the sunlight," He laughed

Oh..

"I knew that" I said defensively.

"So I better get going" He almost whispered stepping towards me.

_Don't start that again _I thought angrily.

A small smile spread across his face "But after the reaction I got last time" He looked at the table that had previously been knocked over "I might do it more often."

And with that he walked out.

I stood in the middle off the empty classroom, rather red faced.

'**That was a completely different thing all together!!**' I yelled in my head, hoping he would hear '**Don't you be getting any ideas!!'**

_Oh yeah sure.. As if you don't want him getting any ideas. _

Oh shut up. I'll handle this professionally.

I will just have to get it so Bella and Edward start again fresh, tomorrow!

Walking outside to the car park I noticed Bella messing around with the truck.

"Hi, whats wrong?" I ask

"I don't know, the truck wont start.. I have rung Charlie and he said that he can ask Billy to send Jacob round tomorrow to sort it out" She replied clearly still puzzled about why her truck had just.. Stopped.

"Jacob?" I thought out loud.

"Oh he's just an old friend"

Sure he is Bella.. At the moment he is.

Great, im going to have quite a busy life in forks aren't I?

* * *

Thanks for reading ^^ Please review

Alice – "The next chapter will be posted after the story has 25 reviews!"

Me – "Alice…."

Alice – "Well.. I can see the future I might as well tell them!"

Me - *Sigh *


	10. Chapter 10

Argh! You all reviewed so fast! ^^ - Thank you!!

Next chapter!!

* * *

Me and Bella are currently sad on her doorstep waiting for Jacob and Billy to arrive, there's a match this afternoon that Charlie wants to watch so Billy thought he would come over.

"Soo…" I said trying to sound normal "What do you think to Edward?"

"Who?" She replied. Not the best start. "Oh! Him.."

Ah ha!

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Like.. Just.. What do you think of him?" This was harder than I thought..

"Well if your looking for a 'friends approval' for a boy friend you have mine, I mean, I think he's a little weird but you two look good together" She smiled at me.

Bu—

No—

Bugger.

"Noooo" I said "I mean, do **you** like him"

She paused for a second but before she could answer, Jacob and Billy were already here. Perfect timing guys!.. Not.

After everyone had said their Hellos and I was introduced to them Billy and Charlie went to watch the game while we sat outside.

Jacob looks so cute! He's at his 'younger looking' stage before he went all werewolfy, still hot!

I know I shouldn't say that but I've always been stuck in the middle of Edward and Jacob. Never knowing whom I liked the most. Either way I can't let Jacob and Bella get close yet, its too early, she has to learn about Edward first.

"This is your problem Bella" Jacob said, his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows as he 'fixed' the truck. I have no idea what he's doing – Something under the bonnet, I was never good with cars.

She leaned over to take a look, quite close to Jacob.. Hmm.. A little too close to Jacob. I went to the other side of him, pretending to be interested and knocked a spanner off of the car.

It 'accidentally' hit his leg as he fell and he took a step back from the car and Bella.

"Oh my god!" I said falsely "im sorry!"

He grinned at me "Its fine don't worry about it"

Breathe Beth.. Breathe!

Why aren't there any hotties in the real world?! God. Bella doesn't know how lucky she is.

Suddenly a shiny silver Volvo pulled up outside Bella's house.

Oh my god. It can't be!

We all stopped and looked at the driver's window, curious to see who it was.

I knew who it was!

"Im just gonna nip to the loo" I said quickly and rushed back into Bella's house.

I don't want to see Edward anymore, if I stay away from him then maybe them two will be back to normal.

Standing in Bella's room, looking out the window, I watch as the Volvo drives past. Bella and Jacob look as confused as ever and I realised I have left them alone.

Oh well.. 5 minutes won't hurt. Just glad that I don't have to see Edward today.

I turn around to go back downstairs and outside to join Bella and Jacob when—

"Argh!" He's there! Standing literally centimetres away from me.

I step backward, my back nearly against the window.

"Avoiding me?" He said in his smooth voice with a little smile.

"Edward you can keep doing this!" I hiss back, I don't want to be too loud. I know Billy doesn't like Edward.. The whole Werewolf vs. Vampire thing.

"You know a lot don't you?" He said, still not taking his eyes off of me.

"I know enough" I reply angrily, I don't like being made jump. He shouldn't be here anyway!

I walk around the side of him, heading towards the door, but he grabs my arm, not in a mean 'stay where you are way' but just a way to stop me.

"Why wont you just let me talk to you?" He asked,

"You do know that vampires are said to not be aloud into someone's home without being invited?" I asked, pulling my arm away.

"Its also said that we only come out at night" He replied smoothly.

Hm.. Good point..

"Come on, after I went through all that trouble with the truck?" He smiled.

Wha--?!

"You broke it?!"

"Its fixable"

"Then go and fix it!" I yelled, this was a perfect time for him and Bella.

"No" He said calmly walking towards me.

"If you don't.. Ill never go to school again!" Yeah.. Great threat "I mean it, I don't have to anyway!" Which was true.

"Me either as it happens, im getting a bit bored of the same lessons every year"

"Edward, please!" I say as a last resort, I can't beat him can I? "Go down and see Bella"

"Ill eat her" He said joking but with a scary dark tone..

"Don't you dare", Pushing him down the steps and outside.

"Beth? Edward? How did Edward get into the house?" Bella asked, smarter than I thought.

"Oh.. Erm.. Didn't you see him walk in?" I stuttered, "Anyway! He's here to fix the truck!" I pushed Edward forward, no matter how evilly he looked at Jacob.

"But.. Jacobs fixing it" Bella said confused

"No he isn't" I smile in my 'Don't worry about anything' voice. I grabbed Jacobs's wrist and pulled him into the house, shutting the door behind me.

I ran upstairs to Bella's window, Jacob stood a bit awkwardly in the room.

"Ermm.. What are we doing?" He said to me.

"Shh!!" I replied back, trying to hear what was going on between Edward and Bella.

* * *

Thanks for reading! - Please Review! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Next Chapter is here! Thanks to all my reviewers! A few shout outs:

DJ-KimmieJ - You totally read my mind xD

Rin03 – Thanks for the reviews on the past 3 chapters =3 Glad you like the pairing!

Edazzlesme – I only just understood you screen name whilst I was writing this! I was like "Oh wow!" Lol, Im glad you like the couple ^^

Also thanks to everyone who has this story on his or her alert list!

Okay! On to the next chapter!

* * *

I glanced out of the window – a bit disappointed that I couldn't hear anything apart from the odd mutter. Bella seemed to be ignoring or just not that interested in Edward, Edward on the other hand stood as far away from Bella as he could whilst he fixed her van… Im kinda hoping he doesn't eat her.

Why didn't I realise he had broken the van? It never happened in the book.. Well except that time she was going to see Jacob but we haven't gotten to that bit yet!

Edward had fixed the van and the two were standing rather awkwardly, probably waiting for me and Jacob to come back downstairs.

I span around to face Jacob when suddenly I smacked straight into him, we ended up falling onto the bed – with my face bright red.

I froze for a second, I didn't realise he was looking out of the window with me.

Jacob laughed as if he didn't really mind but.. Awwww he is so shy and cute! No. This is his 'innocent' stage.. Before he went all werewolfy.. I don't like him at this stage.

Suddenly the door opened and Edward stood there staring at Jacob.

"Sorry" I laughed shyly, trying to get up without causing any more clumsy trouble.

"Its okay" Jacob laughed sitting up rubbing the back of his head.

No its not! I want to yell back, you were being all cosy with Bella a second ago.. Which isn't a good thing either.

"Did I interrupt something?" Edward smirks slightly liking the fact that I didn't want to end up on the bed with Jacob.

"No!" I snap back just as Jacob replies with "Ermm.."

Ermm? ERMM? Whats that supposed to mean?!

"No, you didn't" I say a bit more calmly to Edward.

_Help me_, I think to him, this is awkward and he should be downstairs with Bella anyway!

She smiled and shook his head at me, leaning again the door frame as if he was enjoying my embarasment.

"Jacob?" A voice comes from downstairs, "Edwards fixed it, wanna check it over again just incase?"

I swear down I could kill Bella right now.

Jacob smiles and stands up walking toward the door.

_No, don't leave me here with Edwar--_ Ok fine go. See if I care.

They both seem to pause a second as they pass each other in the doorway, staring at each other as if they were already enemies. Okay now I'm confused.. I thought they officially became Enemies later on..

Please don't say I have just sped things up..

"That looked cosy" Edward grinned at me as Jacob walked out the front door.

"Oh Ha Ha" I reply sarcastically, turning back to look out the window. Jacob seemed really happy with Bella, but I know she only thinks he's a kid right now.. Why does everything have to be so complicated? My head hurts.

"I can make it better" Edwards's smooth voice comes from behind me.

"Bite Me," I say back – something im used to saying to my brother when he annoyed me. Suddenly I've realised what I said and spin around with my hands up defensively.

"I didn't mean that literally!" I say, not really wanting to go through the whole 'burning vampire' thing just yet.

He just chuckled at me, im sure he seemed more serious in the book.. Maybe its because he can read my thoughts.. And Bella is a bit more serious too.

Either way, tomorrow everyone is going to the beach and im tagging along. That means Jacob and Bella would have spent the whole weekend together! Need to try fix that somehow..

"Why?" I hear Edward say, I look up to notice he is staring at me as if he is confused but interested, as if he cant really work me out. Good. I don't want him to.

_Sure._

Shut up!

"You coming to the beach tomorrow?" I ask, knowing his reply.

He looks outside for a second before replying, "You know my answer to that question so why ask?"

_If you don't stop reading my thoughts im going to chase you around with one of those 'sun-light lights'._

"As long as its you whose chasing me," he replies cheekily before leaving Bella's room.

I watch out the window as he says good-bye to Bella and gives evils to Jacob. He kept back in the car and I notice how he waves at me before setting off.

I cross my arms to stop my self from practically jumping out of the window at him and watch as his car drives off.

Okay, tomorrow I have to stop Jacob and Bella being together so much..

OH MY GOD!

Tomorrow Bella finds out that Edward is a Vampire!.. Will she still ask about him since she doesn't know his as well as she would have?

She has to. Or else!

* * *

Please review ^^ I know its only a short chapter but I think ill be able to post again tonight! ((Only if I get a certain number of reviews Mwuahahahaha!))

- - - Oh and I know some of the event are happening in a different order like the car nearly hitting Bella but hey Lol.. Who will the car hit this time? :O - - -


	12. Chapter 12

Omg Guys im SO sorry this took me so long! Thanks so much for being patient and thanks so much for the reviews! A Few shout outs:

TwiggyViolence. : Im Glad the new Edward is more entertaining and yup im from England! – Thanks for being the first person to review chapter 11! :)

Rin03: How does Beth look? Hm.. I don't really want to pin her image to any stars/celebs because she's a bit more unique. Just.. Short blonde hair (Kinda short herself) slightly boyish figure and she's pretty in her own way xD Lol Thought I might let the readers imagine what she fully looks like =]

Shqiponjekrasniqi: Wow, does your name actually mean something? Lol took me ages to write it all out! xD But thanks for my longest review! Hm.. This chapter is a bit more based on Bella, Beth and Jacob but ill try add Edward in at the end for ya! :)

((And thanks to all my other reviews!))

* * *

We are sat around a small fire on the beach in La Push and Bella was right in the book – the blue fire is quite cool! Im seriously tempted to touch it but that might just be me.. Also might not be a very good idea..

Im not really paying much attention to what people are saying, I never really paid much attention to them in the book either; they seem insignificant compared to the huge story that was going on around them.

To be honest the beach seemed slightly miserable, the water was a dark grey and the only bit of sand was at the waters edge, the rest were simply pebbles that clearly were going to be awkward if you so much attempted to walk across them. Even so, some of the group was determined to hike across to the tidal pools and guess what? Me and Bella ended up going too! – Yay.. most of the other girls stayed on the beach, lucky them!

The woods are a lot more complicated than how Bella describes them in the book! In the book she says how she tries to not trip over the odd root jutting out of the floor, what she doesn't say is how they practically cover the floor and if you step through a bush you will almost certainly fall flat on your face!

Bella had fallen over a few times as well and her jeans turn out a lot worse than she describes them in the book! We had finnaly arrived back to the first beach and surprise surprise, Jacobs here! Im really hoping that Bella asks him the right questions, this is another really crucial moment!

We ended up going for our 'little walk' and after a few words of "I don't know anyone here, do you mind if I tag along" Im finnaly going too! What? I have to make sure she asks the right questions don't I?

Ow! Stupid pebbles.. Why is everyone else managing to walk across them without waving their arms around like an idiot?

So far Bella hasn't asked anything about Edward and the Cullen's and we are already sat on the driftwood tree.

"How come the Cullen's aren't meant to come here?" I burst out with, slightly annoyed that Bella hasn't so much mentioned them.

"The Cullen's?" Jacob replied, a bit taken back. Mind you it was a bit of sudden subject change from the truck wasn't it?

"You mean Edward?" Bella said smiling slightly, acting as if she had just solved a huge mystery, "Ah.. Beth seems to have taken a liking to Edward" She giggled to Jacob.

He smiled back clearly glad that Bella herself hadn't said anything about him.

"They just don't come here" He replied with a shrug.

That's it?! That's the big long 'scary story' that we are meant to hear?!

"Actually!" I say without meaning to, "Edward likes Bella"

I wait for Jacobs reaction and watch as he looks back to her, she looks at me with a puzzled face.

"He likes me?" She says and even I can see the pink building up in her cheeks, "But he acts like he hates me"

Oi. Back off. Erm..! I mean, this is what im trying to do isn't it? Get them two together…

"All guys do that!" I say as if I know everything there is to know about relationships.

Jacob however has gone pretty tense and I cant help but hinting, "So is there anything we should know about him?"

He sighs slightly before finnaly spilling into the horror story about the 'cold ones'. About how the wolves had kicked the cold ones off of their land years and years ago, however the Cullen's where different, they told the wolves how they didn't hunt humans like the others did so the wolves set boundaries and said they would expose the cold ones as long as they didn't over step the boundaries. He also said how his great grandfather had something the do with the wolves but he seemed a bit more eager to expose Edward as something evil.

Perhaps it was due to the fact that he knows Edwards likes Bella?

"So what are you saying?" Bella asked curiously, her eyes wide with shock, "What are they?"

Jacob smiled darkly before replying, "blood drinkers, your people call them vampires"

Bella gasped slightly – why does she seem a bit dumber in real life?

"So id be careful both of you" he smiled, snapping out of the whole 'scary voice' thing.

After we got back to Bella's she told Charlie that we had a lot of homework and we went straight up to her room. We sat on the floor and had a really girly chat about Jacob and Edward, which to be honest was strange because I always saw her as really serious and a little bit boring (Especially with her mono-tone voice in the film!) but she is practically like my sister right now!

"Do you believe the stories about the Cullen's?" She asks, I think she starting to the get **very** curious about Edward!

"Oh I don't know" I lie, "It's a bit of a hard thing to believe isn't it?… Mind you it would explain a few things.."

"True.. Like why he's never at school when its sunny!" she said as if she had just figured it al out.

"Yup!" I reply, okay maybe she is a little bit dumber but im sure she will get a bit more serious when she starts hanging around with Edward.

"Lets google it," She said jumping up and going over to her computer. We talk about the subject of vampires for hours: about how most vampires were beautiful women – which leads us straight to Rosalie, about how all vampires had pale skin – which basically just explained the Cullen's and about the speed that vampire could travel at.

But Bella then began to question the thought of vampires because the myths had always said that they couldn't come out during the daytime.

I really wish I could tell her everything but this is something that she has to find out for herself.

After a few hours we grow very tired, research is exhausting! But I can see that Bella is getting very interested so that's good, its one step forward!

I wake up in the middle of the night but I don't move, questions and plans are spinning round and round in my head and im not sure what im going to do tomorrow at school, im also wondering why the car incident hasn't happened yet..

"Jacob!" I heard Bella saying in her sleep, of course, that dream about the wolf coming in between Edward and her. She suddenly shot up shouting "No!"

I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep, I already knew what the dream was about, and I already knew she was going to be okay. It was my turn to interfere right now – she had to work out the dream by herself.

The next morning me and Bella were still talking about the subject of vampires though she didn't say much about her dream, only that it got her thinking. Once again I was forced to borrow some of Bella's clothes but she promised to take be shopping next weekend.

As we walked outside Charlie explained to Bella that he had sorted out her tyres so they didn't slide on the ice. Oh my God! This is the day of the accident!

Oh god.. I have to watch as Bella might get hit by a car.. I might have to wander off for a while.

"Your quiet" Bella says worriedly on the way to school.

"Oh sorry" I smile back, "Just thinking about the whole 'vampire thing'"

I have to keep her attention on the subject for as long as possible!

"Ohhh and guess who has to sit next to the 'Vampire' today?" She says teasingly.

"You!" I reply laughing, "Im gonna make him sit next to you!" Which wasn't really a lie..

As we get out of the truck I pulled my jacket around me tightly, its absolutely freezing! But I can't see Edward anywhere! Wasn't he meant to be stood by his car or something? His car's here but he isn't anywhere to be seen!

"You know, we just ask him" Bella joked around, packing her bag on the side of her truck. Im only half listening to what she is saying, im still trying to find Edward.

"Mmhmm"

"I wonder what he would do" She laughed teasingly, "Maybe he'd bite us"

Suddenly everything seemed to happen in slow motion, I suddenly notice the car from the corner of my eye and the screech of the tires makes both me and Bella spin round, I hear some people that were at the beach the other day yelling at us to get out of the way but nothing is registering. And Edwards not here!

The car is going to hit Bella and Edward isn't here to stop it!

There's no other option!

I quickly push Bella away with all my strength, she falls over but im glad she's out of danger, but watching the car skidding towards me I freeze, I cant move at all and its true what they say; your life really does flash before your eyes.

Suddenly everything seems to go dark and I feel my legs buckle from underneath me, I can't hear anything but I know someone's got me. I try to open my eyes slightly and notice a huge dent in the car next to me, I try to get up but someone holds me tight.

"Shh, Don't move just yet, just rest" Edward soothing voice says, after that everything went black.

* * *

So what do you think? – Please review! Ill try update faster this time!

Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! Took me Ages to post I knoooooowww Sorry! Few shout outs: ^^

Shqiponjekrasniqi – Thanks for being the first person to review chapter 12 ^^ Also I LOVE your reviews! They always make me smile or laugh!

x-She-Loves-Him-x – Thanks for the review ^^ AND Im not sure how much im writing! The chapters are slightly made up as I go along BUT im hoping to go through the book and maybe even the next few! Depends if people get too bored ^^ Hehe

Dj-Kimmiej – Thanks for your review  yours got me thinking too! Lol I was like.. Ohhh.. Good point!.. Where was he.. ^^

And to everyone else – Thanks! And im happy you like the couples HOWEVER Beth doesn't want to split the two up!… Not like they are even together at the moment but hey! She's working on it!

Rosalie: "Get on with it.."

Me: "Oh stop being so bossy, your just jealous you haven't made an appearance yet!"

Rosalie: "I know as if you haven't included Me yet! Im the best looking one out of all of them!"

Me: .

Rosalie: "What?"

* * *

Owww!

Headache..

Where am I?.. Besides the most uncomfortable bed in the world… Actually this feels more like the floor..

"Is she okay?!" I can hear people shouting, "What happened?!"

"Get Tyler out of the van!"

Opening my eyes I realise that Im still in the schools car park, leaning against Bella's truck.. oh did I forget to mention the Edward has me locked in his arms?

I suddenly forget about the pain in my head and focus on not going bright red.

This should have been Bella!

Edward raises his eyebrows at me, reading my thoughts "You'd want her to get hit by a van?"

"No you idiot!" I yell back shocked, "I meant.. Oh Never mind!"

"It's a good job you were standing with them Edward" A calm voice makes its way through the crowd, "That could have been a lot worse." Suddenly Jasper is here and God knows why but everyone is nodding.. Pffttt Like they saw Edward there! Stupid vampire powers work with everything don't they?

I see a small smile creep upon Edwards face and push him slightly away from me (not the strongest push in the world but hey enough to get the message across)

"You should be careful" I hear his soothing voice say, "The ambulance will be here soon"

"Oh no.. No way." I saw standing up.. Wow im dizzy! "Im not going through all that, I already know everything that's going on" I don't need the whole 'Im different to you' talk at the hospital.

"You should still get checked over" Is that actual concern I can see in him eyes?

Isn't that sweet? Maybe—No! Bad Beth! Stop it.

"Im fine, ask Alice." Hopefully she will be able to see any future deaths for me if there are going to be any from this accident!

The ambulance arrives and Tyler gets in after apologizing to me a billion times and Bella still hasn't let me out of her sight and keeps talking about 'how I saved her life'.

To be honest.. Something tells me Bella should have been blonde.

"We need to talk" Edward says pulling me to one side and Bella firmly holds onto my arm.

"What do you need to talk to her about?" She says, for some reason I think she feels the need to protect me now that I pushed her out of the way of a van. But being like this to the guy who saved my life might not be the right way about it..

"Bella knows" I blurt out sighing, I might as well just tell him because with Edward pulling me one way and Bella pulling me the other I think I might rip in half at this rate.

"How?" Edward looks slightly shocked.

"Sheee.." I mumble, buying time, "Figured it out?"

"Ohhh _That_!" Bella says as if it's nothing. She catches on quickly doesn't she?

Edward pauses for a second as if he's thinking really hard before glancing over his shoulder and I realise who he is looking at.

The crowd of people has died down and most people have wandered into school. However. A certain Cullen family seem to know exactly whats going on and who knows what. Alice is sitting on the bonnet of their gorgeous car swinging her legs and talking on the phone and a few seconds later she hangs up and nods at Edward.

I look at him in frustration; I hate not knowing what is going on. Bella on the other hand seems to be staring at Edward like a kid in a sweet shop. Hey! Back off sister! Oh wait.. Never mind! Go girl!

"We want you to come to our house" Edward says still half listening to people's thoughts.

"Huh?!" I reply. I don't want to! I shouldn't even be in this story! And Rosalie scares me!

Edward laughs at my thoughts before ushering us towards their car.

Nooo!

I spin around but he stands in my way.

"We have school!" I say in desperation. Even Bella doesn't seem to like the idea and she should be more worried than me since jasper wants to eat her.

"Im sure school won't mind you missing the day since you were nearly injured" he replies smoothly.

"Bu--.. I have an exam today!"

"You don't."

I look around wildly looking for an excuse. The last thing I need is to go to the Cullen's and get mixed up in everything! – This didn't even happen in the book!

"Jacob!" I shout noticing him standing at the edge of the car park . . . This definitely didn't happen in the book did it? Did I miss a chapter or something?!

I manage to break away from Edward when he suddenly lets his guard down.

"What are you doing here?" I smile at him; he has no idea how happy I am to see him and Bella smiles sweetly too.

"Just thought I'd come and see you" he says glancing up at Edward who seems to be giving him evils.. "I was kinda warned off but hey" He smiles.

That must have been where Edward was! That's why he wasn't stood at his car earlier! Ah ha! He does care about Bella after all – he told Jacob to stay away from her!

"You should listen to advice Jacob." Edward says bluntly suddenly going really tense.

"And you have no right to tell people to stay away from Beth!" Jacob replies.

Beth? He said Bella's Name wrong! Wait a minute--!

"You mean Bella?" I say quickly, nodding so fast I feel like my head might fall off.

Jacob looks at the floor and smiles slightly.. Oh my god he's blushing! Awww! He's adorable! I suddenly feel an urge to cuddle him.

"Erm.. I actually came here to see you Beth" He says quietly.

I wasn't to yell at him that he should be seeing Bella and should actually look younger than he does but I can't! Instead I just smile at him and for some reason feel my self blush. But then again there was always a side of me that liked Jacob as well in the book..

"Anyway I have to get going" He says looking up again, "A friend isn't too happy at the moment"

Don't go yet! I try mentally to get the message across to him but he waves and starts to walk off.

Bugger.

It was sweet for him to come all this way to say 'Hi' though wasn't it?

"Lets go" Edward says, his voice slightly harsher than before.

"Lets not." I reply taking Bella's arm and walking towards school.

"Alice has already told them that you two are going home"

"Fine. We'll go home" I start stomping off down the road since we cant use Bella's truck. For some reason I'm really against going to the Cullen's house, I'd always wished to meet them all but the more I get tangled up in this story the less chance there is of it going back to normal.

"Beth?" Bella's small voice squeaks, "Are you okay?"

I turn around to realise that im practically dragging her down the road.

"Sorry!" I let go of her arm, "I just.." What? I don't even have an excuse.

Suddenly a black Mercedes screeches around the corner, it's like something out of a film but I grab Bella's arm again and start to run. Because! I know for a fact that that Mercedes belongs to Carlisle and Emmett is driving.

Bella screams as we run and I have a feeling that she doesn't actually know whats going on.

The car spins around infront of us and suddenly me and Bella are dragged in.

"Get off of us!" I yell, fighting as mush as I can but they are about 10 times stronger than me. Im stuck in between Jasper and Alice and Bella is unfortunately squished up against the window, as there isn't much room. Edward turns around in the seat infront of me smiling and I push his shoulder as hard as I can. Its something I used to do with my brother when he annoyed me, it's like a punch and a slap together.

Edward just laughed, as it didn't obviously hurt him and Emmett chuckled, "She's a bit violent isn't she?"

"Calm down" Jasper says quietly and I suddenly feel so peaceful I could sleep… Stupid Vampire powers.

"You do realise this is kidnap?" I say, slightly giving up.

"You were going to bump into an unfriendly face if you kept walking" Alice practically sings.

"Who?"

But as we drive down the road I notice a gang of lads mucking around.

"Its still kidnap" I sulk.

We have been kidnapped by the Cullens!

Oh god Emmett drives fast! Im sinking in my chair because any moment now we could crash!

"I like your hair" Alice says smiling at me and I can already see the thousands of hairstyles going through her mind. Oh god.

"Bella, weren't you saying how you wanted a make-over?" I say nervously glancing at her.

I hear Alice gasp and look at her. Okay that's got me off the hook of becoming a human Barbie doll!

"Here we are" Edward says as I look out the window.

Wow! THIS is their house?! It's beautiful!

Everyone gets out and I can see Esme already standing at the door.

"Im fine here" my voice wobbles and I honestly don't know why im so scared..

I don't want to be eaten.

I don't want to get caught up with everything.

Rosalie is a cow at this point.

"Come on" Edward takes hold of my arm and leads me out of the car. Alice is currently stuck to Bella and is asking what she usually wears.

"Hello Beth, Bella." Esme sings. She's beautiful. Everything about her seems so welcoming, she's the type of person you could tell anything and you know she would understand. "Please come in" she smiles at us.

Bella seems slightly nervous and clings to me a little as we proceed through to the living room – that may I add is HUGE!

We all have a seat but there is no sign of Rosalie. Carlisle comes into the room and smiles at us. "You don't have to be so worried" He laughs slightly but to be honest Jasper looks like he's in pain and Alice is holding his hand tightly.

A tune suddenly fills the room and Bella reaches into her school bag for her phone.

"Char—Dad!" She says as we all watch, "Yes we left school. Huh?. Erm.. Wel.."

I take the phone from her quickly, "Hi Mr. Swan!" I say cheerfully, "Yes I was but im okay, we are just at the doctors" Which isn't really a lie I mean Carlisle is a doctor isn't he?

"Okay we will be back for dinner. Yes. Bye!" I close the phone with relief and hand it back to Bella.

"Thanks" She smile and puts it back into her bag.

But its like it's moving in slow motion, her hand reaches down and slightly brushes past a measly bit card. Still it's enough to create a slight scratch on her wrist – and I mean the smallest of small scratches! But she holds it as if her hand has been cut off which is making the appearance of blood a lot more visible.

She looks up at me, keeping her hand where it is but I can see the Cullen's exchanging glances.

"Can we just use your bathroom please?" I say quickly but only Esme gets up, it's like everyone but Carlisle is frozen. Even Edward.

But as Bella gets up she accidentally takes her hand out of the bag without thinking and the smallest drop of blood falls from her wrist.

Everyone holds their breath and I suddenly feel dizzy with fear.

* * *

Sorry this one was a bit boring ^_^

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for my reviews :)

Not as many as before :O Where has people gone? :(

Reviews are like drugs to me xD Hehehe

Okay I kinda tricked you all in the last chapter xD Read on to find out what I mean! (Literally first few lines :P )

* * *

I saw Jasper from the corner of my eye leap out at Bella, Alice had a hold of the sleeve of his jumper but the force he kicked off at caused it to rip, all I could see was the anger in his eye, even Edward looked out of control.

There was a loud crash and I heard Bella scream, For some reason I found myself flat on my back and I jolted up screaming.

Only to find myself in a very neat white room with Tyler lying in the bed next to mine, he looks terrified.

Mind you I have just screamed the entire place down, I can still feel little droplets of sweat running down my face.

Thank god. Thank god thank god thank god that wasn't real. Still.. that was a scary dream.. Note to self: Do not go to the Cullen's straight after school.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asks in a shy voice, he looks like im about to eat him.

"Im fine, what happened?"

"Erm.." He looks away slightly, "There was ice on the road and I accidentally crashed into Bella's truck, you were standing right next to it but… I don't know.. you didn't seem to get fully hit."

Oh my god. I never wanted to end up in the bloody hospital and now look!

I suddenly see Edwards head pop round the door, he must have read Tyler's mind and knew that I was awake.

"Your right" he smiled at me, as Tyler gave him a confused look.

_Stop reading my mind idiot. _

"Scary dream?" He says calmly glancing at the covers of the bed that have been twisted and partly on the floor.

Of course he knows I had a scary dream, I bet he even _saw_ it!

A tiny smirk crept across his face.

"Hello Bethany" A new voice enters the room.

Oh. My. God.

Carlisle.

Now.. Call me strange but I hope im not the only one who thought Carlisle was actually kinda hot.. I mean come on! He's so sweet too…

I look at Edward and realise he's pulling a 'you fancy my dad?' Face.

_Oh shut up. _

"How are you feeling?" He asks coming over to the bed.

"Fine" I smile back, "I don't think there is actually anything wrong with me"

"You still fainted"

"Probably just from shock, can I go now?" I say in the cutest most innocent voice I can manage – this was meant to be Bella after all, I mean this was the part when she found out everything!.. Grrr… Oh wait.. She already knows everything…

I notice Edward give me a quizzical look and try not to look at him as much as I can.

God he's hot.

Stop it. _Bad_ Beth.

"Not just yet," Carlisle smiles back, "And you have some guests" He looks over at the door. I guess its Bella.

"Im fine, seriously" I say swinging my legs over the side of the bed and pulling myself up, its only then when I realise im actually quite dizzy. Taking a few steps forward I feel like im going to fall but before I have chance to grab onto anything Edward puts both hands on my shoulders to support me.

"Im okay" I say impatiently.

"It doesn't seem it" He smirks, obviously enjoying the fact that I cant ever seem to prove him wrong.

"Its just because I got up too fast, Look" I pull away from him and stand still for a few seconds "See?"

Walking towards the door I can still feel his eyes watching me.

I opened it and saw 3 people sat there; Charlie, Bella and… Jacob?!

"What are you doing here?" I say a bit annoyed, this doesn't happen in the book.. Does it? Oh god I wish I had Twilight with me!

"Hi to you too" Jacob replied a bit shy.

"Sorry, I just.. Wasn't expecting you"

"Are you okay?" Bella comes over to me and puts her arm around my shoulder.

"Im fine, im allowed to go actually" I smile back…

"Great, im glad your okay" Charlie smiles and awkwardly pats my shoulder before going off to warm the car up.

"I better go as well" Jacob says, Am I really that scary? "Sorry I couldn't stay long, I was just checking that you were okay"

"Aww thanks" I smile back and watch him walk down the corridor.

He's sweet, bless him.

"Bella……Beth……..Now?" I hear mumbling next to the door.

Bella glances at it and then at me. What are Edward and Carlisle saying about us?

We both lean against it, so close our ears are pressed against it.

"How did they find out?" Carlisle says in calm tones.

"I don't know, Beth already knew but I think Bella figured it out.. with help."

"But Edward.. this could risk our lives, if people knew about us.."

"Don't worry" Edward butts in, "They wont tell, ask Alice."

"Fine, but we need to keep a close eye on them"

"They're keeping a close eye on us"

"Huh?" I hear Carlisle say and I can almost imagine the puzzled look on his face.

Suddenly the door opens in-wards and me and Bella fall to the ground looking up at the two guiltily.

Edwards's hand is still on the door handle. Of course he knew. Im going to have to look into this mind reading thing…

"Isn't the paint work on the door nice?" Bella giggles as if we weren't listening and I can't help but laugh.

"Lets go," I say getting up, not daring to make eye contact with either of the two. "Bye Tyler! I hope you get better soon!"

"Bye! Im really really sorry!" He shouts back as we walk down the corridor.

"So.." Bella begins, "They know that we know that they have something they don't want us to know?"

Huh?

"Oh right. Yeah."

"And Edward saved you" She says in the 'he so fancies you!' voice.

"I know.. But.. if he didn't then.. I would have died" I say stupidly, "And anyway he wouldn't want someone to die if he could help them would he?"

"What if he kills people?" Bella replies, her eyes huge with awe, "What if he eats people?"

"Bella he doesn't" I laugh.

"How do you know?"

"I don't, I guess you better be careful your not eaten" I tease but she actually does look really shocked.

"Im kidding! Just… Take it easy on your honeymoon" I smile mischievously.

"_**What**_?"

"Nothing"

We're going down the stairs when I notice a familiar spiky-haired petite girl.

"Alice!" I say, im actually exited. Alice was always my favourite out of the Cullen's – apart from Edward of course…

" Beth!" She replies with the same level of excitement in her voice, as she hugs me tightly.

_Don't bite me.. Don't bite me.. Don't bite me.._

"How are you feeling?" She asks smiling sweetly.

"Im fine thanks!"

"Good" She nods but seems to drift away slightly, "Beth?.. Sometimes it good that Edward can read your mind.." She has a look of desperation in her eyes and..

Oh my god a I going to die?

"Just. You know." She smiles again before saying good-bye and practically skips up the stairs.

"Im scared" Bella says as we walk towards the car.

"Don't be, I think I might have to explain a few things about the Cullens.."

11pm and Bella and me had discussed everything about the Cullen's, she quizzed me about their powers and seemed amazed.

She was drifting off now though, merely being able to talk as her eye closed.

"We're going shopping with Angela and jess tomorrow" she yawned, "If you want to come that it"

"Sure" I replied, not even sure if she caught my answer as she fell into a deep sleep. Why does something feel wrong about that?

I try remembering back to the book but I cant. Oh well, maybe its just me being paranoid about everything.

I on the other hand had never been so awake in my life.

I bring her computer to life and go on a few website – pity I cant get on facebook!

Suddenly having an idea I type in "How to stop people reading your mind"

I get a long list of links and click on the first one.

'People can only read your mind if you let them, the best way to stop this is to picture a solid image – a brick for example, this could be anything from a single block to a huge brick wall. This creates a barrier between the mind-reader and yourself.'

That's it?!

Cool!

I hear sort of a giggle behind me but turn around to see no-one.

"I know you're here" I sigh out loud.

"Smart" Edward says glaring at me from a dark corner.

"Oh. My. God. Don't do that to me. Get out that corner you look well scary!" I say in a high voice.

"Shh" He says smirking and glancing at Bella, "So now she knows?"

"Ermm.. Yup!" I whisper.

"Ah well, I guess it's a good thing"

"Ooo! Can you do me a favour?" I ask with a sudden idea.

"Sure"

"Read my mind.. like.. Thoughts or Memories something"

"Easy" he smiles and I notice that he is already doing it.

I picture a single brick in my head and concentrate on every little bit about it, all the little cracks, the colours and the weight.

"Your brother hurts himself" He says calmly.

I wince slightly; I wasn't expecting that at all. Glancing away I pretend im reading the computer screen.

My brother. I miss him so much, I hope he's okay.. I wonder if he misses me? What if time carries on like normal? What if I have been missing for days?! I don't know what my brother would do.. He already hurts him self over that stupid co—

Suddenly I feel two arms wrap around me.

"Im sorry" Edward mumbles and I turn around.

I know I should be backing away from him, but I really do feel like I need a hug.

He pulls me tightly to his chest and for once in ages I feel completely safe.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I wake up the next morning very relaxed and realise that im in my sleeping bag next to Bella's bed.

Looking up I see Edward sat on the floor next to me.

"Your still here?" I say shocked.

"You wouldn't let me go" He glances down to his arm and I realise that im clinging tightly onto the sleeve of his jacket.

"Oh!" I say letting go instantly.. I had always clung on to things that made me feel safe as a kid, like I wouldn't let my teddy go when I was 5, if it fell out the bed I would wake up instantly.

Edward smiles at me slightly trying not to laugh.

Bugger.

"You better get going" I say, face slightly pink.

"Yeah, See you at school" He said before jumping out of the window.

Im not sure if I will ever get used to that..

"You awake?" Bella yawns.

"Yeah" I pretend to be sleepy, as if I have just woken up _without_ a vampire next to my bed.

"Shopping tonight" Bella says as if she doesn't want to, "Ah well, maybe we can go find a book store or something? I really want this book…"

"Sure" I reply glancing out of the window.

* * *

Dun dun Duuuuuuun!!

What will happen? :O

Please Review! :)

Ill post sooner if I get Some xD Mwuahahaha

xxx


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Guys  Thanks for the Reviews!

* * *

School was such a blur; I couldn't even focus on anything anymore. Our tutor was blabbing on about god knows what and the only notes I had taken down was little hearts at the corner of my page.

I had convinced Edward to sit next to Bella so I was at my table alone. Thank god it was near the window. Not like there was much to watch except the rain lightly hitting the ground but im telling you know that it was more fun than listening to my lesson!

I kept thinking about last night, about how sweet it was. All that time I had to put on a brave face at home it was nice to finnaly have someone look after **me** I guess..

Edward glanced back at me with a smug smile.

'_Oh shut up. Stop reading my thoughts.' _

I suddenly had an idea to test my 'stop the crazy vampire from reading your thoughts' brick! I pictured one so vividly my head felt practically heavy, as if my brain had suddenly turned into a house brick.

Edwards eyes ever so slightly tightened and I knew he was trying to get through into my thoughts.

'_Mwuahahahaha' _I let slip through the wall in my mind.

He sighed and turned back around. Finnaly! I can keep my thoughts to myself! No more embarrassing slip-ups!

-

-

-

I didn't really know Jess and Angela but I had seen them hanging around with Bella before, and I knew they were good friends in the book. Well.. in my opinion Jess was a bit of a bitch but hey.. That's just my opinion.

Even though Jess was driving as fast as she could I couldn't help but see a shadow every now and again, clearly there but keeping out of sight.

Thank god he couldn't read Bella's mind, this would be so much harder if he could.

I actually wish he would back off a bit. This is our girly shopping day! And being stalked by a vampire that could eat my friend at any time isn't really a girly shopping day…

Instead I pictured the brick. It was going to stay with me this afternoon, no matter how many dresses I see I will always picture the brick.

-

Okay.. too many dresses. I doubt ill even be here for prom so there is no point in me buying one but Jess And Angela.. Godddddddd! You'd have thought they would have stop at about 20!

"Beth?" Bella says quietly, still staring out the window.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think im.. Boring?"

I stayed silent for a minute.. What is she talking about? Boring? No. She's dumber than I thought but..

"of course not!" I reply.

"Its just.." She starts but looks as if she doesn't know how to carry on the sentence, "I haven't really been **me"**

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"Well.. Id thought people would think im more fun if I was.. like.. you know, more girly" She hinted toward Jess.

Oh. My. God. She isn't dumb! She's been trying to be.. Friendlier?!

"I knew it!" I blurt out practically jumping up, I knew she wasn't thick. She's just like she is in the book! Although I don't remember her wanting to fit in as much.. She had met Edward before now.. Maybe HE had something to do with it. She must really love him – to suddenly not care what anyone else thinks.. Awwwww!!

"You knew?"

"Oh.. Ermm Yeah! You seemed different at times!" I lie.

Bella laughs slightly and sighs in relief. I have a feeling I might have a lot more in common with her now.

"Hey, I heard there was this store close by that sells books about vampires and stuff, we could slip away?" She said, her eyes suddenly lighting up. **This** is the Bella we know!

She explains to Jess and Angela that we will meet up with them later at the restaurant while I gaze out the window – why does this seem somewhat.. important?

A group of lads bang on it and I jump back. They whistle at Jess but receive nothing more than evil stares from Bella and me.

The clouds start gathering together and its not long before we find the store. But its stupid. Like all witch-crafty with dream catchers and a scary hippy women at the checkout.

"There has to be a normal bookstore somewhere in town!" Bella sighs as we walk back out. Ah well. I guess we still have the Internet!

I realise now that all this time I have still been able to concentrate on the little brick in my mind! I didn't even realise I was doing it, ace!

"Uh oh" Bella said grabbing my arm to stop me, "Come on" She turns around and starts dragging us away from two men who seem to be following.

Oh no.

Oh No!!

Alice saw this! Of course she did! She told me 'sometimes Edward has to read your mind' or something along those lines.

From out of nowhere another two men walk towards us and the ones behind us have caught up.

"Where are you two young girls off then?" one says attempting to stroke Bella's face.

"Don't touch me!" She says pulling away.

Okay.. Edward! Read my mind!

Don't think about a brick.. Don't think about a brick.. Oh god this is impossible. How come when ever you **don't** want to think about something you always end up thinking about it?!

I start looking around, randomly shouting things around me in my mind. Although its starting to get harder because I swear down there are more guys than before. Bella is slightly arguing with a few of them and I just can't seem to pay attention.

"_Shiny silver Volvo!"_ I shout as a last attempt but noting.

Suddenly I hear tires screeching and out of nowhere a shiny silver Volvo stops right in front of us, almost running the group of men over.

My knight in shining armour.. I mean.. **Edward **steps out and orders us to get in the car.

Of course we don't disagree and Bella jumps in the back whilst I climb in the front.

"Oh my god" She says, as if she's trying to get her breath back.

That put us both at risk. That got much further than the book and its down to me..

He climbs back in and speeds off.

"What were you thinking?!" He practically roars at me,

"I.. Im sorry!" I say back not really sure what im apologizing for.

"Never mind, talk to me.. Tell me something to take my mind off of it"

Why is it when someone says that every little thing that you can talk about seems to leave your head?

"Im sure there's a speed limit around here!" Bella says form the back seat, Edward laughs slightly and I can even see him relaxing a bit more.

He looks back at her through the mirror with a strange expression on his face.

"Keep. Your. Eyes. On. The. Road" Bella orders but we know she is just trying to lighten the mood.

Oh my god. Back of bitch! Oh wait.. That's not right.

Aww this is going to be hard facing Edward liking Bella isn't it?

"Jealous?" I hear him say quietly.

"Pffftttttt.." I whisper, "Dream on!"

Okay.. Im picturing the brick before I say this but.. YES!

* * *

Thanks for reading guys ^_^

Please Please please *Puppy Eyes (That may bug a certain friend :P Puppy xD) Please Review! 


	16. Chapter 16

Heyloo! Okay, I have decided that this story will only be for the first book, however I might continue into the other ones at some point – you will understand when I finally finish it! Hehe im looking forward to your views on the ending!

Shout outs!

Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown – Thanks for the longest review! Hehe Sorry about the spelling mistakes!

Michelle Black a.k.a Elle – Glad you got caught with the puppy look! Lol, Sorry if you have asked the question before – I will answer it now! Okay, im going to try and keep it as true to the books as I can but there will be a lot of twists towards the end!

TwilighterForever1471 – Hehe im really glad that you feel like you can relate to the story! Thanks for the review!

Krazy-bout-reading28 – You review really made me smile! Thank you so much! :D

nina79 – Hi Nina! Glad you like the Endings! OooOoo Bella And Beth might have a little bit of rivalry going on xD Just for you! Hehe

Rosalie: Bored Tone "Get on with it."

Me: "oh shut up, your just jealous that you hardly in this story."

Rosalie: ***Glare***

Me: "Pfffttt. What are you going to do? Really? You don't even have a power"

Rosalie: "I could rip your head off."

Me: "……. Good point. On with the story!"

* * *

Edward calmed down a lot whilst he was driving, he was instantly back to his composed secretive self by the time we reached Jess and Angela, they were laughing and walking out of the restaurant.

"Hey you two!" Jess said, "Where have you been?"

"Sorry I kept them" Edward smiled and I could practically see Jess and Angela fall head over heels for him.

"Oh its fine, really, but ermm.. We just Ate" Angela said glancing back at the lit up building.

"Well then ill make sure they both get something to eat," Edward says smoothly with that Love-Me smile of his..

We say bye to the two girly-girls and wander into the restaurant. I can see all the waitresses giggle and look over and it is seriously as bad as Bella described! To be honest, if Edward wasn't so close to us then I think they would easily get us out of the way and steal him.

This is the boring part. Im sorry but I always thought this was the boring part! We sit down and Bella orders food, I don't trust the waitresses so I don't really want to eat anything.. And that one taking orders is looking at me as if her eyes could burn through my head.

"We know everything." I say sighing, there's no point in having the long talk that they do in the book because Bella and me already _know_ everything!

"You really shouldn't do that to them" I hear Bella say.

"Do what?" Me and Edward reply in unison, actually I know where this is going.

"Dazzle the waitresses like that, she's probably I the kitchens hyperventilating as we speak.

Edward looks confused but he has a cheeky little grin on his face.

"Do I dazzle you?" He said.

"You missed a line." I say plainly, he forgot his whole 'I dazzle people?' Thing.

"What?" he looks over at with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh! Err. I mean.." I snap back into reality. "Nothing."

He laughs slightly as I curse my self in my head, think it might be time to bring the brick back?

"Frequently" Bella says looking into Edwards's eyes.

Im not jealous, Pffft, why would I be? Im just going to concentrate on the lines on the table and pretend that I don't want to hit Bella around the head with it.

The conversation basically follows the book and I don't pay that much attention, Bella is asking questions she already knows the answers to but of course he cant read her mind. That's so not fair..

In the car back it was slightly quieter than before, perhaps it was the fact that me and Bella were holding onto our seats so hard that our hands had gone white.

"Would you two calm down," Edward rolled his eye.

"Charlie's a cop, I have been brought up to obey the road laws" Bella said sternly, "Now slow down"

Edward sighed and brought the speed down to 80, "I Hate driving slow."

"This is slow?!" Bella and me said in unison. Seriously. I have to stop saying things from the book.

He laughed for a second but then his face seemed to grow more serious. "How did you two find out?" He said, saying the words as if he was walking on thin ice.

"Well you knew I already knew, and Bells worked it out" I said simply.

"But, what did you think?" He said glancing at us both.

"Does it matter?" Bella said calmly, "It doesn't matter what you are."

Edward seemed to get slightly angry at the remark.

"Erm! I mean.. Sorry" Bella blurted, "It just.. Doesn't matter what you are.."

"It doesn't matter that im a monster?" Edward said, his hands tightening around the wheel and the speed of the car picked up again, "it doesn't matter that I'm not even Human?"

"No." Bella said quietly.

"Take it as a compliment Edward." I patted his shoulder, "And I think we better get off this topic before the car actually flies" I say looking at the speed we were going.

"I am curious though…" Bella said looking at the floor of the car.

"About what?" Edward sighed, giving in.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen" He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"How long have you been seventeen?" She said keeping her eyes on the floor.

"A while" I say in unison with Edward. Oh my god! The film is such a cheat. They ask that in the car not in the woods! Pffft.

"You know too much," Edward, laughed, "That's three times you've done that this evening"

I didn't reply, I didn't know what to say so I just stared out of the window.

"Ill save you both a seat at lunch," Edward smiled as we got out of the car, I looked back at him evilly. He's only doing that now because Bella knows everything.

But glancing at Bella I saw her cheeks blush. And my heart actually sank. But this is what I have been trying to do all along, all this time has been spent on trying to get Bella to like Edward and now she does soooo… It's all good! I think..

That night I couldn't sleep and I don't think Bella could either, she kept tossing and turning until we finnaly spoke.

"I really like him Beth" She said as if she could cry.

"I Know. He really likes you too." But all I can think is 'Cow.' But that's not nice, this was **meant** to happen to Bella, it's not her fault. Either way im going to have to live with it.

But. _**I LOVE EDWARD.**_

* * *

Okayyy I know this chapter was boring and slow and short BUT Ill make it up I promise! – Next we are skipping to the Baseball game xD And THAT'S where the fun begins! :D

Pleeeeeeaaasssseeee review! – Makes me want to update faster! Hehe

*PuppyEyes *

Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey  Next update! – Arrgghh im so excited about the ending, which is only a few chapters away!! ***Squeeellll*** Im Dying to know what you guys will think! :D

Shout outs!:

TwiggyViolence: Haha Im happy you like the story! :D But Bella and Edward were MEANT to be together so there's bound to be some sort of attraction between them two! BUT You never know….. xD

TwilighterForever1471: Sorry it took me agessss to reply! This is my only story I have ever actually carried on and im not stopping! Lol However the most I update is like.. twice a month :P But its nearly finished! :D

Thank you everyone else for your comments!!

* * *

I sat in class staring out of the window, not really paying much attention to the lesson. Bella and Jess were sharing information about Edward behind me, jess practically dragging all the 'juicy' details from Bella.

Pffftt. Edwards only going to read her mind Bella! Or mine.. Either way. Might have to bring the brick back.

Everything was such a blur. For some reason I felt really drained of energy, I felt like something was missing. Even whilst Bella and Edward were over getting food and Bella convinces him to have some I just sit at the table and turn the straw in my coke.

I think I miss my brother. Either that or it's because I didn't sleep at all last night after Bella's 'I think I love Edward episode. Im so jealous its unbelievable but of course im not telling him that!

Edward sits beside me and I can feel his eyes on me, like he's trying to work something out. Im not going to look back otherwise ill have to fight with myself over the idea whether to rugby tackle him and scream "I Love you!" or to just sit here and cry. Pffttt stupid day.

"Are you okay?" He says gently holding my shoulders making me look up.

"Im fine!" I smile back, "Just thinking about something back home."

He lets me go but I can see there's still concern in his eyes.

"Stop it." I say annoyed, scowling.

"What?" He actually looks shocked for once.

Ermm.. Making my heart nearly leap out of my chest?!.. "Nothing" I reply.

"Hey!" A cheerful voice came form behind us, I turned around to see Alice walking up to us with Jasper who looks a little too scared for his own good.

"Alice!" I reply, there's something about Alice that makes your energy levels shoot up and suddenly you feel happy again. I wish I were like her!

"You guys want to hang out with us tonight?" She says sitting next to me, putting down a tray of food which I know she wont eat.

"Storm?" Edward smiles, excitement back in his eyes.

"Isnt that a bit early?" I blurt out without meaning to.. Im sure Bella goes through a load of other stuff before this. Mind you, not everything's the same is it? We are a few days infront.. plus the car thing didn't happen for ages.

I suddenly look up and realise ages is looking at me.

"Erm! Errr." Think! "I thought the storm wasn't meant to be here until the weekend?"

"Beth?" Alice says, "Its Friday."

"Yeahh.." I reply slowly.. "But that's not the weekend?" God I'm dumb. Just shut up Beth!

"Okay then.." Alice looks at me putting her hand on my forehead. "Anyway, you guys coming?"

"Sure!" Bella looks happy enough, "Where we going?"

"The woods, best place to play baseball!"

"Okay then"

"Great!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I know I should say something about the whole 'isn't there meant to be 3 vampires coming to kill Bella' thing but it's a different time of day! And everyone's having so much fun! I'd hate to be the person to ruin it! Besides… Bella survives in the end so.. Meh.

I watch as Edward and Emmet crash into each other and Bella and me flinch slightly, Esme is so sweet though; she keeps reassuring us and telling us not to worry. Although it's getting slightly hard not to worry when Rosalie is glaring at us like she could kill us here and now with the bat she's holding.

Suddenly Alice stops and everyone freezes before rushing over to her.

Crap. Oh god no.

"They heard us playing and changed their path." Alice says looking at everyone, suddenly everyone spins around to face me and Bella. "Less than five minutes"

"Edward" I say, shocked at everything that has suddenly happened. "We have to get Bella out of here, one of them is a tracker.. James"

Everyone kind of glares at me shocked. I know I shouldn't have known that but I couldn't keep silent could it?

Confusion creeps across Edwards face, I know he's trying to work out what would be best.

"Bella," I say quickly taking my jacket off, I know my scent isn't as strong as hers. She's the only one who is truly at risk here. "Put this on"

Alice nods her head slightly before everyone starts to walk forward to greet the new comers. With any luck they might just go away.

Edward keeps Bella and me close to him and I quickly put the hood up on Bella's jacket to make sure she's hidden.

God im scared. My Hearts beating so fast, I feel so exposed without my jacket. Edward seems to pick up on this and wraps his arm around my shoulders but makes sure im stood behind Emmet.

Watching the three emerge from the forests is so much scarier than watching the film, sure there's still the wind and they are moving at a pace too fast to be human but its so foggy all you can see are shadows. Like three ghosts are on their way.

The first colour that becomes visible is the bright orange hair of a familiar character. I have just realised that if anything happens to her then.. What will happen to the next books? Will Edwards and Bella's story continue?

Carlisle introduces his family after the vampires told us their names. My heart is still beating fast and I realise that I'm actually clinging to Edwards top without meaning to. I glace up at him but I can tell he's reading the thoughts and intentions of the three.

'Edward?' I think, for once getting rid of the brick in my mind. 'If James picks up Bella's scent then he isn't going to stop until he… Kills her.'

His eyes flicker for a second but he concentrates again.

The spirits of everyone else seem to pick up slightly as the idea of a competitive game is introduced.

We turned but I didn't have time to remember the breeze, Bella was too late too as the wind built up in the hood of her jacket before making it fall back. She glanced over at me and I have never seen anyone so scared in my life.

It all happened so fast after that.

Before I knew it everyone were in crouching positions and snarling, I stepped infront of Bella and pushed her behind me, Keeping one hand clinging to my jacket that she was wearing. Even though I haven't had a long time to get to know Bella I felt like she was a best friend, after all I have read about her a million times.

"You brought a snack?" I see James's eyes fill with excitement. Then he smirks again before adding "Two."

"They are with us" Carlisle steps in and has to raise his voice over Edwards snarls that send chills down my spine. Even Bella is hanging onto my arm tightly.

"But they're Human" Laurent says slightly confused.

I feel so faint; I can't believe this is all happening. I should have said something. I should have told Alice that Bella and me couldn't come.

A few more words were exchanged before Edward was practically dragging me away from Bella.

"Emmet." He said not even looking at him but tightening his grip on my arm. Emmet seemed to know precisely what Edward had meant and suddenly flung Bella onto his back.

Edward suddenly did they same with me, "Your meant to be carrying Bella" I say, because it's the only thing I can think of at the moment, I still feel so dazed. Mt stomach is twisting and my heart rate won't slow down.

Edward doesn't reply, instead he picks up his speed and Emmet has a hard time keeping up. Before I know it Bella and me are sat in the Jeep once again, everything is happening too fast for me to understand!

"Edward where are you taking us?!" Bella shouts as she is being ignored.

"We have to get you both away from here – far away – now" He replies, his voice cold and unnerving, I glance at the meter and realise he's going a hundred and five miles an hour.

I watched slightly stunned at Bella's sudden outburst of fierceness as she fought with the seatbelts and Emmet whilst he tried to keep her still under Edwards command. I still couldn't move, I still couldn't react. I had known this was going to happen, I should be the one who knows what to do but I don't.

Alice seemed to take charge and ordered Edward to pull over after a slight argument.

"Charlie! You can't leave him there! You can't leave him!" Bella thrashed against the harness.

"We have to get Beth out of here! She has nothing back in forks!" Edward growled but Alice agreed with Bella and a plan was formed to take Bella back to Charlie for a short time to make sure he would be safe. Edward looked back at me with an agonising pain in his eyes; I could tell he didn't know what to do.

Im only complicating things.

"Okay, take the Jeep." Edward says getting out of it and opening my door, he practically rips the seatbelt off me and drags me out.

"No! Wait!" I say, only just realising whats going on, "I have to stay with Bella!"

"This is safer." He replies bluntly.

"Only for **Me**! Edward!" I yell, the entire ending of twilight flashes through my mind, Edward has to stay near Bella, if he doesn't then James will bite Bella because of that stupid video!

Oh my god. The Video!

"Bella!" I shout as Edward drags me away from the car and Alice dives into the drivers seat. "Its not real! The voice! Its not real!" But the door has been slammed shut, Bella is looking around wildly but I see the words 'Charlie' being spoken. She's not listening to me.

"Edward get off me!" I practically punch him but he doesn't feel it and his grip is as tight as ever on my wrist. "Bella!!" I try to run after the jeep as it disappears into the red sunset.

"Come on" Edward says tying to throw me on his back like he did in the woods.

"No! Edward your not listening to me!" I shout, "Bella's in trouble! And you're the only one who can help her!"

"No Beth, we have to make sure your safe" He says not making eye contact with me.

"I am safe! It's Bella! She's going to get killed if your not there!"

* * *

dun dun duurrrrrrrnnnn Haha xD

Let me know what you guys think! :D

xoxoxo


	18. Chapter 18

Hey Guys! :D only a few chapters left!! Shout outs:

Michelle Black a.k.a Elle – Thanks so much for the comment ^^ Im glad you liked it 

TwilighterForever1471 – Thanks! That's like.. The most uplifting comment ever ^^

DJ-KimmieJ – Didn't you like it?  And Edwards protective over Beth because he's connected with her more than Bella! Lol

Thanks to everyone else who commented too :D

* * *

"She will be safe with Alice and Emmet!" Edward shouted, so fierce I was scared. He must have seen the flicker of my eyes as he pulled me close to him and hugged me so tight I thought he might never let me go.

"Please." I say, tears streaming down my face, "Bella is in a lot of trouble."

"He's after you aswell Beth" Edward replied in a 'matter of fact' voice.

"All the more reason for me and Bella to stick together!" I shout once again pulling away from his grasp.

God. Considering he is 'madly in love with her' in the books he really isn't showing it!

Edward just stands there staring at me but I can see his mind working.

"Fine." I said turning on my heel, "Ill go."

But he was suddenly infront of me, his expression telling me that he wasn't going to let me.

"She's going to die" I say through my teeth, "What don't you understand about that?!"

"And if you go back, so will you."

"And you know that how?"

"I read Alice's mind."

I freeze. What? He.. She.. Alice saw me die?

"If you stay with Bella, Beth.. You will die."

"Alice doesn't know that for sure, not 100%, the future changes, you said so your self" I start walking down the road in which the car sped off, the sun was almost gone now and an eerier blue glow hung around.

"I can't let you." Edward grabbed my arm once again and spun me round, before I knew it his face was so close to mine and for a moment it was almost as if time its self had stopped. Edward kissed me. Oh my god! I have kissed Edward Cullen!

Despite my entire body wanting to carry on kissing him, my mind wins in telling me that he belongs with Bella and there's a lot more to be focused on at the moment.

"Edward!!" I shout pushing him away from me but his grip is strong on my arm I try and snatch away but instead manage to loose my balance and the last thing I see is the ground rushing up at a great speed.

-

-

-

-

"You're going to die if you are with Bella"

-

-

-

"_Bella! Its a fake!" I shout after her but she's not listening, she keeps walking._

"_Bella! Its not real!" But she wont listen! __**"Bella!"**_

-

-

-

I sit up so fast I feel dizzy, my head is spinning, my heart is racing and I can't breathe properly. Suddenly Edward is by my side, so fast it actually makes me jump.

He put his hands on my shoulder and turns me to look me straight in the eyes.

"Your safe." He says it so certainly that I feel like I could fall back asleep, "I promise"

But I have too much to do, I have too many things to work out, like were am I for a start.

"We're close to Bella, she's actually not too far away, we are taking you both to the airport but you cannot be together, Ill be with you. Bella will have Alice and Jasper."

Thank god he actually listened to me for once.

He smirked slightly, listening to my thoughts, "Alice came over and explained that it could work, we will get you both to safety"

"Okay" I reply, not really able to say anything else, "how long was I asleep?" I say looking around the small room, I don't actually remember getting here..

"You were sort of.. Knocked out.." I hear him say as if its funny.

"You knocked me Out?!" I stare back at him, so this 'innocent' Edward Cullen will willingly knock out young girls—

"You fell when you tried to get away" He said raising his hand and delicately touching a graze on my forehead, which I have only just realised, is there. "You hit your head quite hard"

Oh.. Okay.. He's still not innocent though.

"When are we going to the airport?" I say heaving my legs over the side of the bed, I have to try and remember what happened in the book.. Does Bella already know about the mirrored room?

"Soon." Edward says tilting his head, "Mirrored room?"

"Yes!" I say suddenly inspired, if Edward knows about it he can help! "Its like.." Oh crap. What was that place? Wasn't it some sort of church? "A room with lots of mirrors.."

"I gathered that." He says looking at me weirdly.

"Ill asks Bella when we get to the airport. Im sure she knows now" Although the 'brick' might be a good thing to think about right now, before I start thinking about all their future together.. Including nessy.

I can't picture it at all, im trying to remember what the drawing was but for some reason I cant! Was it even on the film? The only thing that's coming into my mind is a huge church, which is more on the gothic side to be honest.

"Are you okay?" I could feel Edwards's eyes on me and the anxiousness in his voice was un-miss able.

"Yes, I just cant remember this place, Bella's going to go there and James is waiting for her.." I say quietly, my voice ending up tinier than I had planned. "Can't we go any faster?"

Edward smiled slightly, we were already going over 100mp but it wasn't fast enough, I knew that a lot of time had passed and I needed to see Bella as soon as possible. I had to tell her it was a trap, I had to find out the place where James was going to lead her to. If this worked properly we could even trap James.

"Your doing it again" Edward said glancing at me.

"What?"

"Blocking me out" His voice was steady but I could tell he hated it.

"Sorry.." I didn't even realise I was doing it, the stupid brick wont go away at all, I wish I never read that article online. Okay.. Brick go away.. Don't think about the brick.. God this is hopeless. Ill just take my mind off it and it will go away.

We arrived at the airport and Edward stayed by my side, his eyes appearing calm but on full alert.

"Where's Bella?" I ask Alice who's sitting alone.

"Getting food with Jasper, you can catch them up if your quick" She said looking up at Edward. "Edward, we got a phone call.." She starts saying and then they just stare at each other and I realise Alice is replaying it in her mind.

But Bella's gone for food? Does she do that in the book—

Oh god.

She's already gone to the bathroom.

I suddenly start running in the direction they left in and glance over my shoulder to see Edward looking at me curiously but I don't have time to explain, if she leaves the airport then I'll never figure out where that room of mirrors was.. And Edward wont help her.

"Jasper!" I practically shout seeing him standing outside the girl's toilets.

He jumps slightly and looks petrified as usual but just points towards the door.

I don't say anything else, I don't have time, I run into the toilets and glance around but Bella has gone. I noticed another door on the other side and immediately run at it, hitting a woman by accident on my way out. And suddenly I see her.

"Bella!" I yell but she doesn't look back, she stops the elevator and catches my eye as the doors close, I see her mutter the words 'Sorry' as I run up to it and angrily punch the doors as they close, letting me know that I was 2 seconds too late.

I look round and stop some stairs close by, I practically fly down them, pushing who ever I have to, to get out the way.

"Steady on love" A big guy, says trying to catch my arm. I yank away from him and continue to run, taking 2 steps at a time. Although now im feeling slightly dizzy.

"Bella!" I yell louder this time although she is already outside getting into a Cab, I can see the driver looking at her puzzled as she throws notes at him before he speeds off.

"No!" I practically scream as I reach where the taxi had been, I try running after it, if I reach the window I could get it to stop but its no use, it speeds of leaving me gasping for air.

I fall to my knees and punch the ground annoyed, why couldn't I have been here a few seconds earlier?

People are staring at me now and I stand up and watch the cab drive off, I notice another behind me and step out into the road with my arms out.

This cab **is** going to stop for me.

The driver looks at me annoyed as I jump into the back, "Follow that cab!" I shout but he doesn't go anywhere.

"How much money have you got with ya love?" He asks quizzically, looking at me.

"A lot." I stare back at him, daring him to question me, "Now drive."

The cab speeds off and I can just about see Bella's down the road. With any luck I can stop her before she goes into the mirrored place and warn her.

My heart is beating so fast, to go form running like I never have before to suddenly sitting still an relying on a car isn't helping, I feel like I could be doing more if I ran to keep up but I knew this was faster.

My mind flickers back to Edward, He will be so angry with me.. Will he know where we went? What if he doesn't turn up?

.. Its okay.. Ill warn Bella before she goes in.. Yes.. That will work.. It has to.

I didn't know how I could tell him though, could his mind reading powers reach me this far away?

"The cab stopped 'ear love," He says looking at a house and for a moment im confused.. Did he follow the right one?

"Okay.. Erm.. Thanks!" I say jumping out.

"Oi!" He yells getting out aswell, obviously knowing that I don't actually have the right amount of money.

But I was ready for this run; my legs were already geared up after the airport. I run around the block once and hide in a small garden of an empty house, making sure I knew where the Cab had dropped me off.

The cab driver shouted foul language at the empty street before finnaly angrily driving off. I didn't have any more time to waste, I ran back to the original house I had been taken to and suddenly realised. This was Bella's house.

That place is near by!

"Bella!!" I yell as loud as I can but hear nothing in return. I start running down the street at face a corner with another long road of houses. This is impossible!!

I suddenly heard a smash, like a window breaking into pieces and followed the direction it had come from until I found a huge building that looked just like the church. The sign outside told me that the 'dance studio' was closed for spring break.

That's it.

It wasn't a church.

It was a dance studio.

I wrenched the door open and ran inside, along the walls I saw my panicked face but no Bella.

Until I turned the corner, Bella was lying on the floor, a shattered mirror surrounded her and James… James standing so hard on her leg that even I heard the sickening snap.

She screamed out in pain and for a second I backed away, my stomach churned. Why was I here? Im a normal girl from a normal little town and yet im suddenly staring at a girl who I could happily call one of my best friends be crushed by a _vampire._

I was snapped back into this version of reality when James once again threw Bella at another Mirror after yelling at her for Edward to find her. He walked slowly over to her once again, his teeth shown this time, he was ready to taste her blood after seeing it down her face. He almost seemed to hiss yet his eyes were huge and black. Thrilled.

"No.." I whisper taking a few steps forward, "No!" I finnaly yell full of rage and anger, how dare he do this?! I suddenly leap infront of Bella and basically push James away with my own hands. Everything seemed in slow motion, I kicked at his chest to get him away before finnaly hitting the ground. It was strange, the ground was sharp and yet sparkly. My vision started to blur and I could see James standing over me.

I don't understand, I was feeling so drained and I hadn't gone through anything that Bella had just. I glance over at her blurry figure but she doesn't move, I can see the crimson blood all around her and try the best I can to get over to her.

Instead I hear a snigger, James clasps my neck tightly and raises me off the ground, "Are you cute?" He says mockingly, "Saving your friend? What a shame you wont succeed." Unlike before, everything seemed to happen so fast; I was suddenly released and let to fall to the ground. Splinters of razor sharp mirror stuck into my knees and then into my arm as I finnaly lay down. I felt better to be on the floor, I could even feel the sharp pain anymore.

But James flew past me, shattering yet another mirror, I look up confused only to see Edward by my side. "Oh my god, Beth" he says gently hold my head.

"Bella.. She was bit" I try to say but my throat feels dry and tight, it burned to speak.

Edwards's eyes were suddenly fierce and he was on his feet again. Everything echoed, every sickening crunch, every soul-shattering piece of glass that fell.

I want to get up, I want to try and help but my body wont, I can't even move it.

My vision starts fading to black, I feel like I have dreamt Edward was there and that James has killed me. I feel so peaceful, I'm not afraid of death.

More voices start to tune in, I recognise Alice and Carlisle but nothing seemed real.

I heard Edward in the Back ground "Check Bella, Beth said she was bitten"

Mumbling, and moving. "She's badly hurt, unconscious, but she hasn't been bitten"

_Thank god_.

I try to open my eyes but they feel so heavy and im in so much pain, I think I might have landed on too much glass because my arm was almost numb except from a slight annoying pain that seemed to grow.

Oh my god, Whats happening? My hand feels like someone is stabbing it over and over, I try to clench my hand into a fist but I cant! I can't move! Someone is stabbing me, is James still here? Do the others know?!

But I cant stay conscious, "Edward!" I try to yell but my throat is burning so much.

"Im here" He says putting his cool hand on my face, why cant he see that someone is hurting my hand?!

"Bella, your okay, its just the glass" He voice is so sure I want to believe him.

But I know something is wrong.

"Edward.." I Hear Alice by my side, "Look" I feel my arm being raised and I squeeze my eye as tight as they will go to block out the pain, but its making it worse, its leading up my arm, soon enough it will be at my neck. Why cant they see this?!

There's silence for a second when suddenly Alice's voice sounds more Panicky.

"Carlisle!" She says, "..Beth's Been Bitten"

_What_?!

* * *

Sorry it took my so long to update guys ^^

Hope you like the chapter! I think there are only 2 more left now! =]

Let me know what you think!

Please Review! =]

x


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!

I know it's Taken me forever!... Sorry!

Rosalie: *Smug smile*

Me: Oh shut up..

Rosalie: Make me.

Me: *Sits Jacob in the house* Oh and by the way Rosalie? Your roots are showing.

Rosalie: .........

Shoutouts!

DIZZEE RASCAL: Thanks for the first review! :D

Michelle Black a.k.a Elle: Lol! Thanks so much for the comment! Glad you liked it!

julietsparks: Wow you spent 3 and a half hours reading it?! Thanks so much!

Thank you so much everyone else who reviewed! I'm glad you like it so far! :D

Big question: Will Edward end Up with Beth? Or are Bella and Edward just **meant** to be together?

* * *

My hand is on fire, why won't anyone **do** something?! They helped Bella right?

"Edward!" Alice shouted in frustration, no doubt talking to him through her thoughts.

"I can't!" He yelled back at the same time a mirror smashed nearby, did Edward punch it?

I can't hold it in anymore, gritting my teeth I try and hold back the scream that is building up inside of me. How can anyone put up with this?

Bella did.

If Bella can then so can I!

"She's not making any sense" I hear Edward say quietly, his cool hand on my forehead.

_Bella_?

"She's fine." He replies, "Unconscious but fine, we're going to get her to a hospital"

His voice was so soothing I actually begin to calm down, although the pain has built up to my neck and is finding its way down my body. It no-longer feels as scary.

"It's too late Edward." I hear Carlisle say quietly, only then do I realise how much noise is actually going on around me. Emmett and Jasper have actually lit a fire which must have something to do with James. Thank god he's gone.

_What do you mean it's too late?! Am I going to die?!_

My mouth won't move, I feel totally paralyzed! At least Edward can read my thoughts right?

I Hear him laugh slightly but the despair in his laughter is too strong, he almost sounds like he would be crying if that was even possible.

I tighten my hand around his to show that I'm okay, I can do this, it's easy...

-

An hour later and I'm not entirely sure where I am but I think I'm at the Cullen's house, Edward hasn't let go of my hand once and I can no longer move my own. The fire has built up throughout me and I feel like I'm lying on hot coals, my throat feels so clogged up I'm finding it hard to breathe and I can't control my entire body shaking uncontrollably.

"Beth, Let me into your mind!" I hear Edward next to me.

But I don't want him in my mind, I don't want him to know what I'm going through just because he couldn't stop it. Therefore the brick has returned to my thoughts.

I think I'm slightly jealous that Edward was strong enough to save Bella in the book but not me. Either way, he's Here now. And I'm becoming a vampire! After being so obsessed with twilight since the day I read it, I'm finally getting my wish! Edward is by my side and in a few days I will be a vampire by his side.

Although.. I can't get the image of Bella's sad eye out of my head. Before she met Edward she seemed so lost, like she was waiting for something.. What would happen if she would never find him?

"Beth.." Edward says, his hand tightening around my own, probably in some attempt to stop it from shivering.

But I hear the door open and light footsteps come in with the sound of rustling paper.

"Edward look at this" Carlisle says, his voice sounding shocked.

"But.. It's happening too fast!" Edward hisses.

"I know, She's turning at an incredible rate, I have never seen anything like this."

At an incredible rate? Believe me if I could speed this up I would!

"By noon? Are you serious?"

"it looks that way, although we are not entirely sure on the outcome" Carlisle's voice sounds so smooth compared to Edwards at the moment.

If only I actually knew what time it was.. Oh god, I hope I don't try and kill someone.. A New born. I had always pictured New Born's to be so out of control. Let's hope I don't try and attack Bella..

The hours went by so slowly, and the temperature was rising, my breathing was so shallow I felt like I could suffocate any moment. But Edward was buy my side the entire time, his cool hand on my arm felt strange, like ice attacking fire. I'm surprised he couldn't feel the heat coming from me, I honestly feel like I could melt any second.

My mind suddenly started to race, images of my life seemed to flash before my eyes. I heard the chair Edward was sat on scrape along the floor with a shriek as if he stood up too fast.

My body felt uncontrollable, I suddenly felt so light and yet I couldn't stop it from shaking!

Until I realised I was holding my breath, breathing out again seemed strange, like it was unnecessary.

I froze, my hand still tightly around Edwards, his other hand now on my shoulder.

"Beth?!" his voice rose with panic.

I opened my eyes slightly, the fire had died down now and I was wondering if I had died with it.

Technically I have.

I slowly sat up, realising how much my eye sight had actually improved. Everything seemed so beautiful. How can all the vampires live like none of this amazes them?!

Edward still didn't let go of my shoulder, instead his eyes scanned mine, looking for any sign of 'New born' anger.

"Stop looking at me like that!" I say, "I'm not going to kill anyone, your safe"

But confusion then set in, he still stared at me like he was trying to work something out.

"This is amazing" His soft words calmed me once again.

"Amazing?"

"Don't you feel thirsty?"

I thought about it for a second, I didn't. But.. I should shouldn't I?! Oh no, what was wrong with me? I couldn't even be a vampire without messing something up!

"No" I shook my head.

At that point Carlisle walked in the room, still holding a pile of papers. Why do I get the feeling I'm the new 'project'?

"How are you feeling Beth?" He smiles at me.

"Fine, very light but still.... Normal I guess."

"She's not thirsty" Edward say looking over at him.

"Not at all?" Carlisle glances back at me raising his eye brows.

I shake my head feeling a little bit like a freak to be honest.

"I have never seen a case like this.." He looked back down at his notes, "Could you do me a favour Beth? Just stand over there?" He pointed the pen he was holding at the sunlight coming through the windows and lighting up the floor.

Gah!

I hope I'm not so different that I burn..

"That's a myth" Edward smiles slightly, he's clearly calmer because he knows I'm still me.

"_Vampires _are myths" I mutter and I climb down from the table I was originally lying on.

Putting my hand out to catch the sunlight I realised I would never feel the heat from it again, instead my skin sparkled, more beautiful than any diamond ring or necklace.

"Still a vampire.. Yet no desire to drink blood?" Carlisle questioned his notes.

"God I know I'm a freak, stop rubbing it in" I sulk as Edward walks over to me, He wraps his arms around me and hugs me. This time I don't pull away. This is my dream now, Bella has been pushed out of the picture.

"Do you have any idea why this could be?" He says.

I'm not from this world.. I can never be fully part of this world because I don't actually belong here..

"I'm just not from around here.." I reply to Carlisle and even though he didn't say anything I know Edward heard my thoughts.

I could still stay in this world though.. Right? It was so much better than mine. It was so much better than reality!

But even as I think it, images of my brother popped into my head. _Go away_ I told them.

"Bella's in hospital" Edward says, not taking his eyes away from me.

"Can we go wait for her to wake up?" I want to forget about her, what if she interferes with my new perfect life? But I can't. She's a friend and a good person, it's not fair on her.

"Let's wait for the sun to disappear shall we?" Edward practically whispers taking my hand again.

I'm not sure whether I should be annoyed about the fact that I can't be a true vampire or if I should dance around the room singing 'I'm a vampire! I'm a vampire!'

Either way... I guess killing animals for their blood is rather gross anyway, maybe its better that I don't want blood. Bella's safe with me too! I think I'll look at it as a good thing.

However, the evils I have been getting of jasper since he still isn't perfect with the whole 'Resist human blood' thing, is quite disturbing.

-

An hour later and thick dark clouds have covered the sky and I take my first steps into the outside world as a vampire!

The wind catches my hair and makes it flutter but I don't feel the breeze on my face. I've noticed people in jackets and yet I don't feel the cold. At least now I don't have to worry about the weather! No more ruining an outfit with a huge coat! Mind you the Cullen's do, but only to fit in.

Walking into the hospital room I almost want to cry (I wonder if I even can?) Bella's lying in the hospital bed, her arm's bandaged and her leg looks to have a pot on it. God, if I'd have just planned everything out properly she wouldn't be in this mess.

Without Edward there to properly comfort her would she be okay?

Speaking of Edward, he hasn't let me go since I jumped off the table, his arm is secure around my shoulders, like he's scared I'll suddenly run away.

I know hospital chairs are always awful to sit on but at the moment I can't tell, I mean, I can feel the material but I'm in a permanent 'comfy' state so its awkward.. Might take some getting used to.

"Hey Edward?" I say quietly, worried that I might wake Bella.

"Hmm?"

"Do I get a... Power?" I ask shyly, it sounded stupid saying it out loud! I just didn't want to end up like Rosalie who was totally left out and had no special power. I know I can't read minds.. I know I can't see the future, I know I can't control people's feelings.

"I don't know, you normally find out yourself at some point" He said suddenly taking his arm form around my shoulders and slouching slightly in the chair.

Renée walked in before I could ask Edward what he was doing, she smiled at me slightly but it was a bit awkward as she didn't really know who I was. Glancing over at Edward I realised he had used the 'I'm asleep' thing.

Oh great, now I was alone.

"Ermm.. Do you want a coffee or something?" I said standing up, the thought of drinking or eating was disgusting.

"Yes please, Black coffee"

I nodded and wandered out of the room. Leaving her with her daughter and Edward, He probably wants to stay there anyway to make sure Bella knows the story of how she fell down the stairs. Seriously, she's not _that_ clumsy.

Walking down the corridor all I can see is people crying, patients getting rushed into rooms and I'm sure I can hear shouting. God I never liked hospitals..

I step outside for a bit of fresh air; if only I actually needed to breath I'm sure it would have been more relaxing. It's so beautiful outside, the trees seem greener and I can hear people from across the street talking although I'm sure they are whispering.

The path to the road and car park is quite short so there are still a few upset or distressed people walking around. Considering this town is small there are a lot of casualties!

I walk past the car park and closer to the main road, this is so strange, I can actually see people in their cars, I can see what they are saying even though their cars are moving so fast it should be impossible!

A man across the street holding flowers and talking on his phone keeps looking back and forth searching for on-coming vehicles. Although the roads quite busy so god knows how he will get across, the traffic lights are just down the road, why doesn't he cross at them?

He looks at his watch and then over to the hospital, probably visiting his wife or someone looking at the roses.

I suddenly see things in slow motion, as if I was closer to him rather than across the road. His leg extending, taking a step out onto the road, looking at his watch again and concentrating on the phone, that car coming around the corner at a fast speed. But he hasn't seen it!

I take a step onto the road my self.

"Stop!" I shout at the top of my lungs, my right arm reaching out although I know I cant reach him.

But they did what I said thank god. Both the man and the car stopped.

"Are you crazy?!" I hissed walking over to him, "The traffic lights are just there! You could have been killed!"

But he doesn't react, his mouth is still open as if he was in the middle of a sentence and his right leg extended halfway through his step onto the road. I glance over at the car which has also frozen in its place, the driver looking in her mirror and doing her make-up, the same 'Mascara' expression frozen on her face.

I suddenly realise how quite it is, looking around, other cars have stopped, the people have frozen halfway through their steps. Did I do this?

Its so surreal, silence – everywhere.

Did i.. _Stop time_?!

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review! I think there will only be two more chapters now! :D

April

x


	20. Chapter 20

Hey people! :) Next chapter is here!

* * *

What's going on? How did I do that?

Looking around, everything seems like some sort of horror movie, nothing at all is moving.

I suddenly hear yelling from inside the hospital and spin round in sudden shock, Who could that be?

Running as fast as I can I bolt through the doors that have frozen half open, up the stairs, past frozen sobbing patients and those who have been told good news and following the shouting all the way to the room I began in. Bella's room.

"Mum?!" She shouts shaking her mum's shoulders from her bed, "What's wrong with you both?! Edward?!"

Of course! Bella isn't effected by any 'vampire powers' is she? I have always wanted to know what made her so special actually..

"Bella!" I say calmly walking into view, "Everything is fine, it's me, i.. Ermm.. Stopped time?" It sounded so stupid saying it out loud.

"What do you mean?" She replied, tears spilling down her face. God I'm such an idiot, I should have realised she wouldn't get frozen like everyone else. Pffttt even Edward has frozen, I could use this to my advantage..

"I ermm.. You remember what _really_ happened right? That you didn't fall down the stairs.." I trail off just in case.

She gives me a funny look as if to say 'I'm not stupid'

"Okay.. Well I was bitten apparently..—"

"You're a VAMPIRE?" She shrieks at me, "This isn't fair at all!"

I'm shocked for a moment but of course she has always wanted to be a vampire in the books..

"Well.. Not fully" I say quietly a bit embarrassed that I have to be the retard of the vampire group, "I'm not from around here so I'm a bit different."

"I'm still jealous!" She half smiled, colour returning to her face again. "What did you do to them?"

"Hmmm?" I say and realise she looking at Edward in a strange way, "Oh! Nothing, just froze them I think.. Watch" I focus as much as I can on them moving again and it doesn't take long at all before Renée is talking like she had before, until she shrieks of course because I have suddenly 'just appeared'.

"Sorry! Ermm—" Suddenly there's a screech of tyres outside and a loud crash, my mind shoots back to the man who I stopped but never moved! Oh my god! How could I have been so stupid! I thought 'Smartness' was meant to come with vampirism!

I run over to the window along with Edward and Renée, Bella tries to sit up as much as she can to see. The car has crashed into the lamppost across the street, there are roses scattered along the road and medics are already rushing around.. The man was hit.. That man was hit by the car and it was my entire fault! I can picture it now, him frozen there and me shouting at him but too stupid to remember it!

I suddenly find myself in the same place, on the road, looking at the frozen man, the car still speeding down the road yet frozen. I'm back? I went BACK? I can do that?!

Oh my god! I can't just stop time! I can control it too! This is so cool! I'll remember this time, I carefully push the man backwards slightly and it's almost like moulding playdoh, his shoulder pushes back and takes the phone away from his face. After about 5 minutes.. Of frozen time of course I manage to move him a few paces back so there is no chance he will be hit by the car.

Although what if it still ends up hitting the lamppost? I walk over to it, laughing at the 'Mascara expression' on the young woman's face. If she isn't holding her mascara then maybe she will focus on the road? Worth a shot since I haven't got a clue how to drive! Picking up the small brush from her hand and placing it on the seat next to her is rather easy, I even tilt her head so she is looking at the road again.

This is actually so much fun!

Bella!

I totally forgot! Will I have to explain everything to her again?

Rushing back into the hospital and into her room I find her sitting on her bed rather content instead of yelling at Renée.

"Took your time! Seeing people go backwards in time is rather scary! Leave me like that again and I swear down I will kill you Beth!" She hissed as I walked in.

"You saw them go back too?" I smile, it's comforting knowing that someone else is going through this as well.

"Did you stop the car accident?" She asks trying to look out the window again.

"Let's see." I smile and suddenly Renée starts talking again, although her shriek is exactly the same as before.

"Sorry!" I say once again, listening for car tyres.. But there aren't any! I saved two people's lives! Oh god.. I hope final destination isn't real..

"Beth" I hear Edwards smooth voice say behind me, he gets up and pulls me into a tight hug, like he knows what is going on but isn't too sure. This is how it could be from now on.. Me and Edward. My dream come true, my fantasy, nothing else matters.

But glancing at Bella's eye I notice a sadness as she smiles at us.

_She belongs with him _

Shut up! No she doesn't, I Have as much right to be with Edward as Bella does.

_They're soul mates_

Oh my god, seriously shut up! Stop ruining MY happy ending!

"You really have to stop thinking about that brick," Edward whispers to me.

"Oh! I didn't realise I was doing it" I say half heartedly.

He lifts my head up and stares into my eyes as if he is trying to work me out.

"What's wrong?" He asks, his voice full of concern.

"Nothing." I smile back, "you have no idea how happy I actually am" Which is the truth, I have never wanted anything more than to have my own Edward Cullen never mind Edward Cullen himself!

But... Then why do I feel so bad?

But the look is still there in Bella's eyes as Edward pulls me closer to him, I love this, I love feeling protected and loved but am I willing to live with the guilt of splitting up soul mates?

Oh god, stop thinking about it!!

I suddenly have a brilliant idea, if I can go back to the past.. Does that mean I can go to the future too? I focus for a second. I even stare straight at Bella, it would be impossible for a human to stay in such a time as this..right? I want her to go into the future too, as if she was simply living her life and what affect I would have on it. To my amazement it works, and the world around me speeds up, Edward and Renee leave and doctors fuss over Bella at such a pace that its practically a blur, she wobbles a few steps and is given crutches and is out of there. The days pass by in seconds and I'm virtually hypnotized by the sun and moon chasing each other across the sky.

Different patients keep being taken into the room I'm standing but suddenly out again before I can even get a good look at them, god knows how long had passed, a few months at least! I stop time, somehow.. I'm not even sure how I do it, all I have to do is think about it.. This is so cool!

"Oh my goodness dear!" A woman behind me shrieks behind me and I spin around to look at her. She's so pale I must have given her such a fright! Her hand is on her chest as if hoping she won't have a heart attack.

"Ermm.. I'll Just.. Go.." I say half trying not to giggle at her expression.

It looks colder outside, I mean I can't actually feel it but it looks cold.

Suddenly out of no-where a familiar silver Volvo appears and stops in front of me. If I were human it probably would have made me jump but for some reason it didn't.. It was almost as if I had sensed it beforehand.

"There you are" His voice flows as the window winds down, I smile back at him. Edward, her hasn't changed a bit. What am I saying? Of course he hasn't!

"Where have you been?" He asks, "Iv been looking for you"

"Since when?.. I mean.. Where I have been the past... Months?" I reply, wondering if I sound like I belong in a mental home.

...Edward is looking at me as if I belong in a mental home..

"Are you okay?" He questions giving me a funny look, "You were fine yesterday"

Ah.. So.. Maybe I'm just on Auto-pilot when I forward time? Maybe things still happen like they were meant to? Oh god I'm confused..

I slide into the car and for a second I wonder why he holds onto my hand but it suddenly clicks... over the months.. Did me and Edward get even closer?! I squeeze his hand affectionately, I can't believe this is happening to me! Beth – the normal boring girl! Hah!

"Sorry, having a funny day" I say looking away. God, Vampire and yet I still can't lie! Pffttttt.

"Why are you here?" He looks over my shoulder to the hospital.

"No reason! Erm.. Do you know where Bella is?"

"Working probably"

Working? MIKES? No.. Nooooo!

"Can you take me there?" I say too fast, Why is she working there? She only worked there because she was depressed!

"Sure" He gives me a crooked smile and suddenly we are off, to human eyes I guess they wouldn't be able to see outside, I guess it would be too blurry but everything is in such great detail I feel like we are going too slow!

We pull up outside Mikes stupid 'Sports and goods store' and Edward quietly follows me in, I think I have mastered the whole 'Stop him from reading my mind' thing. Thank god..

"Hey Bella!" I notice her leaning on the counter looking rather bored to be honest, she's constantly rolling a pen backwards and forwards.

"Oh Hey!" She smiles back, a genuine smile. I have a feeling we are really good friends.

"How are you?" I say, I don't know why.. I think I feel guilty, I can still see that glint in her eyes. Something is missing from her life and the way she has just glanced at Edward I think we both know what it is..

Either way he links his arms around my waist and pulls me tight towards him.

"oh I'm fine, Same old" She smiles looking away.

The back door opens and Mike walks in, a huge grin on his face as always. He greets us in his little 'hyper puppy' mood before turning to Bella.

"we still okay for tonight?" He smiles before putting his arms around are and..

KISSING HER?!

And she's kissing back?!

"WHAT?!" I yell without thinking, what the hell is going on? Mike? Mike! Bella are you crazy!

They both glance over at me questionably, even Edward has turned me around slightly.

"ermm. .Are you two.. Together?" I stammer

Bella squints at me blinking a few times, "Bella, Mike and me have been together for a while now."

A while?!

Oh god what have I done?

And she STILL has the same 'lost' look in her eyes!

Without thinking I pull away from Edward and walk out of the shop, I need some air. Actually technically I don't but still..

Edward follows me quickly and holds onto my shoulders staring at me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.. I just didn't realise.." I start and I have realised that I actually have tears in my eyes, this is so stupid. I fail at everything, I can't even be a true vampire. The dead shouldn't be able to cry!

"Bella!" Edwards voice rises in alarm.

I cling close to him, just wanting to be held, I want him to make it all okay again, I want him to take away the guilt and fix everything!

After a few moments he holds me back from him, his eyes scanning my face for answers and my heart drops. He has the same look in his eyes. He's missing something form his life. He's missing Bella.

How could I have done this? I have split two soul-mates up and I was willing to carry on!

"What's wrong!" He says again, sounding slightly angry, he was probably trying to read my mind.

"I love you so much" I half laugh and cry, "But.. I can't keep you.."

"What do you mean?" His eyes are full of worry and I truly believe that he could possibly love me back but it would be more like he was hypnotised.. He's meant to be with Bella.

"I messed a few things up.." I end up whispering, I have wanted this so much. I wanted out of my boring life, to have my own Edward Cullen and now I have it all! But it's not true, it's not mine to have! "But I can fix it" I say a little clearer.

I fling my arms around his shoulder and kiss him, I can't help it, If I'm giving all this up I want to be able to at least say I have kissed Edward Cullen! He won't remember..

I pull away and look back into his eyes, they are full of concern and worry, his arms wrapped around me so tight I wonder if he would end up travelling back in time with me..

"I'm sorry I love you" I whisper before thinking back to that very first day. I close my eyes and yet I can still see It all going backwards. Getting followed in the alleyways, The nightmare, the talks with Bella, nearly getting crushed by the van, talking with Edward in Bella's room. Until I'm back to the beginning.

Opening my eye's I realise that I'm even back in the Fork's high school corridor! I didn't know I could do that! I try it again to get actually into the class but it won't work, I catch a glimpse of myself in a nearby window. I'm not as pale anymore.. I'm not a vampire anymore am I? I went right back to where it all started.

I should have been in class at least half an hour ago also but perhaps it's best that I stay out of it.. Even so I find myself walking towards the class and peering through the small window in the door. Edward is sitting as far away from Bella as he can and she's is just sat there looking troubled. I laugh out loud at his expression but I still find another tear roll down my cheek. That's it. It's over.

I should cheer up though! How many other people get to have this experience? All there's left to do now is go home.. And the only way to do that is to go through the class door, it's the only place it has happened so it has to work.. If I will it enough to maybe it will?

But wait.. I grab my phone out of my bag which has been with me the entire time, holding it up to the window I capture a picture of My Edward. My own little memorial. Also it will remind me that it wasn't just a dream and that I'm not going insane!

I rest my hand on the door handle for a second before closing my eyes and pushing it so fast that it suddenly feels incredibly light, my stomach does several flips and I almost feel like I'm spinning.

"Miss White?" I hear a voice that reminds me of nails down a chalk board and I know instantly back.

I smile slightly, feeling happy that I'm back and that I have left Bella and Edward to get on with the _right_ version of their story and yet my heart feels totally lost, I have given up the only thing I have ever wanted. God I hope everything turns out ok for them now!

"We would appreciate it if you made your mind up," The same voice screeches.

"Oh get over yourself." I reply before shutting the door again and walking back out into the corridor.

I slump slightly against the wall heart beating so fast I feel dizzy. What will I do now? Carry on as normal? How can I ever fall in love again knowing that I was in Edward Cullen's arms?

* * *

Once again sorry this too so long to update!

ONE CHAPTER LEFT! Hope you guys will like the ending!

Please Please Please Review! :D

xx


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews :) This is the last chapter! Thanks for sticking with it and putting up with me! You have no idea how much of a boost your feedback is, It's gotten me through a few tough times! :D Thanks a lot guys!

Anyway, here it is!

* * *

A week passes. God knows how I get through it, I think I'm on auto pilot. Nothing seems real anymore, just a boring blur that I have to put up with.

Images of being in Edwards arms keep appearing in my mind and I start to wonder if I made a mistake coming back. But it wouldn't have worked out anyway would it? After all I didn't belong in that world.

You know that saying, 'Everything happens for a reason'? well.. Why the hell did that happen to me?! It's been a week and all I have been is depressed! My mum just blabs on about god-knows-what and my brother still shuts himself in his room. He needs to pull it together now; I'm starting to get really worried about him. Tiffany said she was going to meet up with him but never turned up. She's messing with his mind and to be honest I think she enjoys it, all of her friends have a good laugh at him. It's hard to believe they once had something serious.

Even talking to him won't help; his door is constantly locked and no matter how loud I shout at him from the other side of it he won't listen, just turns his music louder. Mum even asked him to see a psychiatrist but he just gave her a disgusted look. I don't know what to do!

I don't pay attention in class but I do hear whispers of a new guy joining our class today, although he didn't turn up so people are wondering who he is.

The bell rings for lunch and the class immediately get up and scurry off to the canteen to get the first pick of dinner. Tiffany whispers something to her friends who turn and laugh at me before leaving. I know I look a mess, you try sleeping when all you know you will dream about is another world that is so much better than this one. God, am I following in Nathan's footsteps? Will I soon lock my bedroom door and think about a love that I can never have?

_Stop it! You're in this world, and now there is nothing you can do about it. Make the best of it and you can get through it!_

I'm on my own again, I don't really care though. I understand that kids my age have their own 'groups' and wouldn't dare be seen on their own but to be honest, it's so much easier to not care.

Lunch is disgusting, I don't even know what it is, some sort of spaghetti slop. Not like I eat it anyway, my mind has been filled with dreams and wishes, there isn't room to this about food, appearances or friends.

I forget to pick up a tray and carry the bowl of lukewarm gloop to an empty table and from the corner of my eye I notice Nathan walking into the huge room. He looks rough. Not hobo-i-sleep-on-the-streets rough but a 'I can't stop thinking about her' rough. It could be worse I guess, he could be totally goth and have hair all over his face with black eyeliner and nail polish. But he isn't, just simple jeans and a top although his hair is slightly messy.

I watch as he catches Tiffany's eye who immediately spins around, making her long blonde hair flow gracefully, she giggles with her friends for a second. What is she up to?

Nathan walks over to her, oh god please, don't let her upset him. Not here. Not in front of everyone.

"Hey Tiffany, we still okay for tonight?" I hear him say, such hope in his voice.

I feel like if I stare at Tiffany long enough her head might just blow up and the world might be a better place.

She laughs again with a few nudges from her friends before turning back to him with a suddenly – very fake – innocent look on her face.

"Ermm.. No." Her little sweet voice replies, "I'm meeting Dan tonight sorry." Her friends burst out laughing. They all know Dan is Nathans best mate and to be honest Dan hates her guts, there is no way he would meet up with her! Why does she have to be such a cow?

"You look a mess" She say pitifully stroking her hand down his cheek, "Try having a shower? Can you afford one of those?" It's almost like her friends explode with laughter, even a few other tables have turned their attention to her.

Nathan looks down for a second, he actually looks slightly angry but walks away and sits with his friends. They look a bit awkward, like they don't want to be seen with him.

How can one stuck up, dumb, fake blonde bitch have this much affect on everyone? Does everyone take her side just because she's 'hot'? They don't realise that she is actually a brunet, had a boob-job and wears a type of corset thing to make her look thin? God, what type of world do we live in?

Stuff this; I don't even want to eat. I get up to leave, feeling ashamed that she could do that to my brother when he literally devotes himself to her. Someone needs to help him. Someone needs to save him...

I need to save him.

I pick up the bowl of orange mush and walk over to Tiffany who is laughing extremely sweetly with another table of guys who watched to performance.

"Tiffany?" I say, she turns around in her seat and it's almost like everything happens in slow motion once again. Her smile fading slightly as my hands automatically turn the plastic bowl upside-down and place it on her head. She screams and stands up, making the gloop seep into her hair and down her face onto her clothes. Ripping the bowl of her head she creates a waterfall affect and I have to say it's absolutely hysterical to watch. There are a few gasps around the hall but it soon turns into laughter. Everyone knows she's a bitch, she's just a bitch that you want to stay on the good side of, no-one really _likes_ her. She starts screaming at me and I realise a blonde extension is stuck on the side of a bowl, ha! Her hair isn't even real! God.. I actually feel sorry for her.

Who am I kidding, no I don't!

I can't even say anything to her, the sight of her is just priceless. I shake my head at her whilst trying not to laugh and glance at my brother who I would have thought would be beating me up right now but instead he has a huge grin on his face!

This has made my day, I'll probably get expelled by tiffany's rich 'daddy' but to be honest.. Totally worth it!

Tiffany's friends are all fussing around her but daren't touch her as much as she yells at them to help her.

I turn on my heel and walk out of the canteen; god knows what Tiffany will do now, how much of hell will she make my life? Ah well, I'll live I guess!

Just as the door closes behind me I notice someone standing further down the corridor, leaning on his side against the wall with his back to me.

Oh my god.

It can't be!

"Edward!" I run towards him and practically smack right into him. Ouch. That actually hurt.

The book he was holding falls to the floor and the contents of my bag spill out everywhere but I don't care, I glace at his face and my heart falls. It's not him.

"Oh god, I'm sorry! I.. I thought you were someone else" I stammer picking up everything and shoving it back into my bag, my face probably as red as its ever going to go.

He doesn't seem fussed however, just grins slightly as I pick up his back and hand it back to him, apologising once more.

Then I realise the book is 'Breaking dawn' and wonder if my copy had fallen out of my bag? But he takes it. He reads twilight! He looks at me again, the corner of his mouth turning up into a half grin. I feel rather close to him actually.. Inches apart. I go to take a step back for a second and our eyes catch each other.

His eyes are golden. A very soft, comforting Golden.

Then I do take a step back, my heart beating rather fast to be honest. This is crazy, maybe that's just a normal eye colour?

_Don't be stupid, have you ever seen anyone else with that eye colour?_ The little voice says and just as I go to reply it adds, _From __**this**__ world?_

The boy smiles, as if he has just acknowledged that I know something.

"Stephenie Meyer really knows what she is talking about doesn't she?" He glances at the book before looking back at me and grinning, "Hope to see you in class" He adds before walking down the corridor and into the class which I'm in next... _He's_ the new guy?!

Oh my god. He's a.. V... Oh god I can't say it. It doesn't seem real, it can't. They don't belong in this boring world! But.. What if Stephenie Meyer really did know what she was talking about?

I lean against the wall for a second, feeling rather faint. What do I do? Do I believe?

My head falls against it as I close my eyes but the corner of a picture causes me to open my eyes again, I never paid much attention to this picture, I don't think anyone does to be honest. It's ancient, all black and white and practically the whole school from 1920 outside the old school building. Half of the kids aren't even smiling.

Then suddenly something catches my eye, one of the older boys in the picture, he's standing quite far to the back and is basically buried in the sea of faces but there is no doubt about it.. It's the boy I just bumped into. Looking exactly the same, he hasn't aged a bit! Oh my god, this is real isn't it?

The bell rings once again and I practically jump out of my skin. People start bumbling past me and a hum of chatter fills the corridor but I can't pay attention.

On auto pilot my feet start walking to my next class, as I turn in the doorway I notice the new guy sitting on my table, it was mind you the only free chair in the class. I can't believe this at all!

He smiles at me as I walk into the room; something tells me he knows I have seen him in the picture in the corridor.

There is just one thing I am praying...

Please please please God.. Don't let this one be able to read minds!

* * *

The End!

Giving all the fan-girls out there hope! Hehe :)

I really really hope that you guys liked it! Thank you again for reading and reviewing, you all helped me so much! :) Let me know what you think about the ending!

Thanks!

April x


End file.
